<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the Weekend by chansootagfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589655">Love in the Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansootagfic/pseuds/chansootagfic'>chansootagfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansootagfic/pseuds/chansootagfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck? Sino ka ba? Bakit mo ba ko sinusundan?!!"</p><p>"Where is Rosé?"</p><p>"And who the fuck is Rosé?"</p><p>"Don't lie to me! Ikaw ang bagong boyfriend niya na pinalit sakin!"</p><p>"Tangina? Bakla ako! Di ako pumapatol sa babae!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in the Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Itong fic ay naisulat ko na as tweetfic sa twitter (you can also read <a href="https://twitter.com/chansootagfic/status/1218362278371721217">here</a>!) kaso may minor revisions ako rito like grammar. Sa mga hindi pa nakapagbasa nito sana magustuhan niyo. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the fuck? Sino ka ba? Bakit mo ba ko sinusundan?!!"</p><p>"Where is Rosé?"</p><p>"And who the fuck is Rosé?"</p><p>"Don't lie to me! Ikaw ang bagong boyfriend niya na pinalit sakin!"</p><p>"Tangina? Bakla ako! Di ako pumapatol sa babae!"</p><p>"Sa tingin mo ba may maloloko ka rito?!"</p><p>"Mr. I Don't Know Who Are You, bahala ka kung paniniwalaan mo ako. Kung titigilan mo ako, baka hindi ho nasasayang ang oras natin. Ngayon lang ako napadpad dito sa Maynila at hindi ko alam yang pinagsasabi mo. Mawalang galang lang ho."</p><p>Kaagad na naglakad si Kyungsoo palabas ng airport pero mabilis pa rin siyang sinundan ng lalaki at hinawakan sa pulsuhan nito sabay naglakad palabas.</p><p>"Hoy! Aba'y gago 'to ah! Tatawag ako ng pulis kapag hindi mo ko binitawan!"</p><p>"Magtawag ka. Akala mo natatakot ako sa pagbabanta mo."</p><p>Sakto may nakita si Kyungsoo na pulis na nagbabantay sa labas ng airport at sumigaw.</p><p>"Sir! Baka naman pwedeng tulungan niyo ako!" narinig ng pulis ang sigaw ni yungsoo at lumapit sa kanila. Tinignan ng pulis ang lalaki saka tumingin kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Anong nangyayari?"</p><p>"Sir, hindi ko ho ito kilala pero -"</p><p>"Babe, are you really going to pretend that we're just in a lover's quarrel? Stop pretending you don't know me!" biglang sabat ng lalaki saka umakbay kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Napakunot ang noo ng pulis sa kanila..</p><p>"Masyado niyong sinasayang ang oras ng mga tulad namin. Kung nag-aaway lang kayo at pagkatapos ay magiging marupok at mag-aayos din, wag na kayong magsumbong sa amin sa una pa lang."</p><p>"Pasensya na boss. May konti lang kaming misunderstanding dito. Pero maaayos din namin." sagot ng lalaki at mahigpit pang inakbayan si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Sige. Mag-ingat na lang kayo. Sana maayos niyo yan."</p><p>Pagkaalis ng pulis ay kaagad na bumitaw sa pagkakaakbay ang lalaki at hinawakan ulit ang pulsuhan nito.</p><p>"I told you I'm not afraid. I have my ways."</p><p>Pilit pa ring kumakalas si Kyungsoo sa pagkakahawak nito.</p><p>"Saan mo ba ako dadalhin?! Sinabi ko sayong hindi ako yung hinahanap mo!"</p><p>"Kailangan ko muna ng patunay na hindi ikaw ang hinahanap ko. Ikaw ang tinuro sa akin na boyfriend ng ex ko na niloko ako!"</p><p>"Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sayong hindi ako yon! Hindi nga ako pumapatol sa babae! Ano pa ba ang gusto mong patunay? Halikan kita? Makipag-sex ako sayo para mapatunayan kong lalaki lang pinapatulan ko ha?!"</p><p>Umismid ang lalaki. "Ha! Kabisado ko na ang mga ganyang alibi para makuha ang katawan ko. Alam kong gwapo ako pero hindi ako basta-basta nakukuha."</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa asar.</p><p>"Wow! Napakalakas naman ho pala ng hangin na nasa tabi ko! FYI ha, nagbibigay ako ng alam kong suggestion para mapakawalan mo na ako kasi nasasayang ang oras ko sa ginagawa mo. Bakit, may iba ka pa bang paraan bukod sa sinabi ko?!"</p><p>Natigilan ang lalaki at halatang walang ibang maisip na paraan.</p><p>"O diba wala?!"</p><p>"Wala. Pero sige. I'll take your first suggestion." biglang ngumiti ang lalaki na parang nang-aasar. Nanlamig si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"A-ano?!"</p><p>"Sabi mo makipag-sex ako sayo? Sige gawin natin sa bahay ko." sabay lakad nila.</p><p>"Hoy gago di ako sasama sayo! Bitawan mo ko!" takot na sabi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Tumatawa lang ang lalaki habang hila si Kyungsoo papunta sa kotse niya. Pilit niyang pinapasok si Kyungsoo sa kotse at ni-lock ang pinto para hindi agad makalabas. Pumasok ang lalaki at nakita si Kyungsoo na nagpupumilit makalabas.</p><p>"Seatbelt."</p><p>"Wag mo kong utusan. Hindi ako sasama sayo."</p><p>Walang nagawa ang lalaki kundi lumapit kay Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at tumigil sa tapat ng mukha nito. Napangiti siya nang makita ang gulat na reaksyon ni Kyungsoo saka binaling ang tingin sa seatbelt at inayos kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>"We'll just have a talk. I need some of your information para mapatunayan kong hindi ikaw ang hinahanap ko."</p><p>"At paano mo ko mapapaniwala na hindi ka kidnapper? Baka alibi mo lang ang mga ganito. Baka mamaya ibebenta mo ako sa iba."</p><p>Natawa ang lalaki. "Mukha ba akong ganun? O sige sa resto na lang tayo imbis na sa bahay ko para mapanatag kang hindi ako kidnapper."</p><p>Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo at dumungaw na lang sa bintana. Lihim na nagdadasal na sana hindi nga kidnapper 'tong kumuha sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"So.. Who are you? Hindi talaga ikaw ang boyfriend ng ex ko?"</p><p>Sumubo muna ng pagkain si Kyungsoo at lumunok bago nagsalita.</p><p>"Kyungsoo Do ho ang pangalan ko. Sa Aklan ako nakatira at lumuwas lang ako rito para maghanap ng trabaho. Kaya wala akong kaalam-alam sa sinasabi mo." sabay subo ulit ng pagkain. "ikaw sino ka ba?" biglang may tumalsik na pagkain sa pisngi ng lalaki galing sa kinakain ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Sorry." sabay bigay ng tissue sa kausap at natawa.</p><p>Pinunasan ng lalaki ang pisngi niya na may halong pandidiring reaksyon.</p><p>"Chanyeol." tinitignan lang niya si Kyungsoo habang malakas na kumakain.</p><p>"Hmm. Pano mo ba nasabi na ako yung jowa ng ex mo?"</p><p>"Someone told me na pupunta raw ng Manila yung bagong boyfriend niya. At sinabi sa akin ang description ng lalaki. Pandak.."</p><p>Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Hoy nakaka-offend yang pandak ha! Matangkad ako. Sadyang mas matatangkad lang kayo!"</p><p>"Anong magagawa ko eh ganun ang sinabi sa akin?!"</p><p>"Ano pang sinabi na itsura?" sumubo ulit si Kyungsoo ng pagkain.</p><p>Napaisip si Chanyeol, "hmm.. parang matanda  daw kung pumorma, cute.."</p><p>Nabuga ni Kyungsoo ang kinakain sa mukha ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Putangina mo naman!" nagmamadaling pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya.</p><p>"Hoy wag mo kong minumura ng ganyan di mo ko pinapalamon!"</p><p>"Anong tawag diyan sa kinakain mo? Hindi ba pinapakain na kita?! Binubuga mo pa nga sakin!"</p><p>Natigilan si Kyungsoo saka biglang nagpaawa at matipid na tumawa.</p><p>"Ay. hehe. Sorry. Grabe naman kasi yang matandang pumorma! Pero cute ako? Salamat! Cute talaga ako!" sabay nag-beautiful eyes kay Chanyeol at ngumiti.</p><p>Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol "yuck."</p><p>"Psh. Arte kala mo pogi." sabay inom ng iced tea.</p><p>Tumayo na si Chanyeol. "Aalis na ako since nalaman ko ng hindi ikaw ang hinahanap ko."</p><p>Nang umalis si Chanyeol sa pwesto nya ay nag-panic si Kyungsoo. Inubos muna niya ang iniinom na iced tea saka napatayo at hinabol si Chanyeol. Napahawak siya sa braso nito.</p><p>"Saglit lang naman! Nagmamadali ka ba?"</p><p>Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa braso nya saka inalis at naglakad habang nakasunod si Kyungsoo sa kanya.</p><p>"Kanina ikaw tong nagmamadaling tumakas sakin tapos ngayon humahabol ka?"</p><p>"Hihingi lang ako ng tulong baka sakaling may alam ka. Lulubusin ko na total nilibre mo naman ako ng pagkain." kapal na mukhang sabi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Patuloy lang silang naglalakad. "Ano?"</p><p>"Baka may alam kang bakanteng trabaho? Pang-office? Kahit saang company?"</p><p>"May experience ka ba?"</p><p>"Saan?"</p><p>"Sa trabaho syempre! Alangan namang tanungin kita kung may experience ka sa sex!"</p><p>"Aba loko to ah!"</p><p>"Matapang ka? Maghanap ka ng trabaho mo mag-isa." binilisan ni Chanyeol ang lakad niya.</p><p>"Sandali lang! Ito naman di ka mabiro. Syempre meron nung nasa probinsiya ako. One year lang." paghabol ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Napaisip si Chanyeol habang naglalakad. Naalala niya ang pinsan niyang si Jongin na anak ng may-ari ng isang IT company.</p><p>"Yung pinsan ko. Urgent hiring sa company nila. Pero paano ako makasisigurado na katiwa-tiwala ka?"</p><p>"Wow parang ako yung nagtatanong niyan kanina sayo tapos biglang baligtad na. Dala ko ngayon ang documents ko para mapatunayan kong marangal akong empleyado." may tonong pagmamakaawa si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Aba, para ka ng tupa ngayon ah. Ang tapang-tapang mo kanina." kinuha ni Chanyeol ang cellphone sa bulsa niya at may tinawagan.</p><p>"Hello, pinsan, may hiring pa rin sa inyo? May nakilala ako naghahanap ng trabaho."</p><p>Nakikinig lang si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol kahit di niya naririnig ang nasa kabilang linya.</p><p>"Oo. May documents daw siya. Okay sige."</p><p>Pagkababa ni Chanyeol ng tawag ay pinakita niya kay Kyungsoo sa screen ng cellphone nya ang numero ng kompanya ng pinsan niya.</p><p>"Tawagan mo yan."</p><p>Mabilis na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa bulsa niya saka nagmadaling tinype ang number.</p><p>"Salamat. Pag natanggap ako ililibre kita." sabay kindat ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Umirap si Chanyeol. "Type mo ba ako?"</p><p>"Excuse me?!"</p><p>"What makes you think na magkikita pa ulit tayo?"</p><p>"Gusto ko lang suklian ang pagtulong mo pag natanggap ako!"</p><p>"Kahit wag na. Diyan ka na." sabay alis ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Ang hambog talaga nito." bulong sa sarili. "Salamat ulit!" sabay sigaw niya kay Chanyeol na malayo ng naglalakad.</p><p>Kumaway lang si Chanyeol habang naglalakad nang hindi nililingon si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Nag-aabang ng taxi si Kyungsoo nang tumawag ang kaibigan.</p><p>"Hello Baek? Sorry! Hindi nga kita mareplyan dahil wala akong load. Mahabang kwento ang nangyari sa akin pero ikukwento ko sayo pagdating ko diyan. Eto kasasakay ko lang ng taxi. Sige. Abangan mo na lang ako. Maya-maya tawag ka ulit. Bye!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Goodluck sa first day of work mo! Ang bilin ko sayo ha, dahil Maynila 'to at hindi probinsiya matuto kang-"</p><p>"Oo na Baek. Ilang beses mo na yang binibilin sakin parang ginagawa mo kong bata. Sige na. Bye."</p><p>"Ingat ka! Umuwi ka kaagad ha. Basta kabisaduhin mo mga bilin ko!"</p><p>Kinabisado ni Kyungsoo lahat ng posibleng madadaanan niya papasok sa trabaho. Sinamahan siya ni Baekhyun noong nag-apply siya at ngayong natanggap siya ay tinuro sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang mga daan papasok at pauwi. Lahat din ng mga posibleng bilin ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo ay binilin niya para hindi kaagad siya maloko sa Maynila. Kababata ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun pero mas nauna itong lumuwas ng Maynila para magtrabaho rin.</p><p>Pagpasok ni Kyungsoo ng building ay kaagad siyang pinadiretso sa office. Nang may narinig siyang sagot na "come in" mula sa pagkatok niya ay  bumungad sa kanya ang gwapong lalaki na nakaupo at nakaharap sa laptop niya. Nang makita si Kyungsoo ay nginitian siya nito at pinaupo.</p><p>"You must be the new trainee here and our soon to be employee. I'm Jonginn Kim. Head Manager of this company." sabay bigay ng kamay niya. Kinamayan naman ito ni ksoo at sumagot.</p><p>"Good morning Mr. Kim. I'm Kyungsoo Do."</p><p>"Your experience and achievement from your past job are quite impressive. So I'm expecting you to do your best for this job in the future. Sa ngayon training ka muna for two weeks. Sasabihan ko si Jongdae, na isa rin sa best employee namin, na tulungan ka. I'm not really the CEO here, my Dad is. Tumutulong lang din ako sa company niya so you don't really need to be so formal to me. If you have any concerns, or questions, feel free to ask me or si Jongdae. I hope you enjoy this job and our company in the future."</p><p>"Thank you sir. It's a pleasure to meet you and this company."</p><p>Ngumiti sa kanya si Jongiin "Thank you. By the way I have a question bago ko tawagin si Jongdae."</p><p>"Okay po."</p><p>"Can I ask kung kaano-ano mo ang pinsan ko?"</p><p>"Pinsan mo po?"</p><p>"Yes. Si Chanyeol."</p><p>"Ay oo nga po pala. Sorry nakalimutan ko po. Ah, mahabang kwento po kasi. Pero uhm, hindi po kami talaga magkaibigan."</p><p>"Mag-boyfriend?"</p><p>"Ha? Hindi rin ho."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Good?" napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Yes." nginitian siya ng boss niya. "I'll call Jongdae para makapag-umpisa ka na sa training mo. Do your best."</p><p>Pumasok si Jongdae sa office matapos tawagan ni Jongin at saka sinama si Kyungsoo palabas. Naging magaan naman ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo dahil mabait kausap si Jongdae.</p><p>"Ilang taon ka ng nagtatrabaho sa company na 'to?" tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae habang lunch break nila.</p><p>"Hmm.. mag-five years na."</p><p>"Wow. ang tagal mo na pala."</p><p>"Hindi pa naman masyado. Feeling ko tatagal ka rin dito. Maganda pagpapatakbo nila sa kompanya saka mga trato nila sa empleyado."</p><p>Napatango lang si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Saka gwapo ang boss natin. Gwapo ang CEO pero mas gwapo 'tong anak niya." kinikilig na sabi ni Jongdae.</p><p>"May gusto ka sa boss natin?" pagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Hindi naman. Slight lang. Crush lang ganun. Ang landi ko no?"</p><p>"No offense pero oo."</p><p>"Grabe ka. Diretsahang sagot ha."</p><p>Natawa si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Pero syempre dami nagkakagusto sa kanya. Kaya di naman ako mapapansin nun. Saka balita sa amin na dakilang playboy yun. Kasi nga naman pogi. Sayang pag di nagagamit.</p><p>"Oohh." mabuti na lang at sa labas sila kumain ni Jongdae kaya walang makakarinig sa kanila na ibang empleyado.</p><p>"Kaya okay lang magka-crush kay sir. Pero yung mahulog talaga is a very big no. Mahirap na mainlab sa playboy. Tandaan mo yan Kyungsoo ha."</p><p>"Ang seryoso ng advice niyo."</p><p>"Seryoso talaga yan. Wag mo yan kakalimutan bukod pa sa mga sinasabi ko sayo kanina."</p><p>Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo. "Noted po."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Akalain mo mag-iisang buwan ka na sa trabaho mo? Nalibre mo pa ko sa unang sahod." sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumakain sila ng shawarma sa mall.</p><p>"Kulang pa nga yan sa pagtulong mo sakin. Ayaw mo namang magpabayad para sa bahay. Tubig, kuryente, internet lang inambag ko."</p><p>"Bakit ka magbabayad ng bahay kung di ko naman yun inuupahan? Pwede na yan sus. Sa susunod sa mamahaling resto mo na lang ako ilibre."</p><p>"Sige. Next sahod ko."</p><p>"Wow iba naman pala si Kyungsoo Do bigtime na."</p><p>"Grabe. Talagang pinalad lang ako sa napasukan ko kumpara last year sa probinsya."</p><p>"Kaya nga hinila na kita rito kasi mas mataas ang sahod kesa sa probinsiya."</p><p>Palabas na sila ng mall nang makasalubong ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol na siya namang papasok sa entrance. Naalala niyang susuklian niya si Chanyeol sa tinulong nito sa kanya.</p><p>"Baek, mauna ka ng umuwi." sabi ni Kyungsoo nang tuluyan silang nakalabas sa exit door.</p><p>"Bakit?" pagtataka ni Baekhyun.</p><p>"Nakita ko yung tumulong sa akin para makakuha ako ng trabaho. Pinsan niya yung poging boss ko. Kakausapin ko lang. Pasok na ulit ako. Bye. Ingat."</p><p>"Sige. Mag-text ka kapag pauwi ka na ha para hindi ako nag-aalala. Baka maligaw ka e."</p><p>"Kabisado ko na dito huy. Pero magtetext ako."</p><p>Nagmadaling pumasok si Kyungsoo at tumakbo papunta kay Chanyeol. Buti hindi pa ito nakakalayo.</p><p>"Chanyeol!" lumingon naman si Chanyeol.</p><p>"Kyung..soo?"</p><p>"Yep!" nagsimula silang maglakad.</p><p>"San punta mo?" tanong ni Kyungsoo</p><p>"Bakit? Anong pake mo?"</p><p>"Grabe talaga yang ugali mo e."</p><p>"E bakit mo ba tinatanong?"</p><p>"Ililibre sana kita bilang utang na loob ko sa pagtulong mo sa akin nung nakaraan pero mukhang ayaw mo naman ng libre sige uuwi na ako." pangongonsensiya ni Kyungsoo sabay talikod papuntang exit.</p><p>"Oops! Teka lang naman. Di mo sinasabi agad e. Saan ba? Libre mo lahat?"</p><p>"Oo basta yung afford ko."</p><p>"Saan?"</p><p>"Ikaw bahala. Basta wag lang malayo."</p><p>Nag-isip si Chanyeol. "May alam akong bar na malapit lang."</p><p>"B-bar?!" gulat ni Kyungsoo</p><p>"Oo. Hindi ka pa ba nakakapunta sa ganun?"</p><p>"Hindi pa."</p><p>"Hindi ka umiinom?"</p><p>"ng alin?"</p><p>"ng alak! Ano ba naman 'tong kausap ko."</p><p>"Ah. Hindi pa."</p><p>"O tamang-tama first time mo maeexperience sa bar. Sulitin natin don hanggang madaling araw."</p><p>"Hoy ayokong uminom!"</p><p>"Edi kumain ka na lang don at makinig ng banda."</p><p>"Pero bakit hanggang madaling araw?!"</p><p>"Para sulit. Saka gabi na o."</p><p>"Hindi pwede. Hindi ako nagpaalam sa kaibigan ko."</p><p>"Para ka namang bata. Saka weekend bukas diba? Wala ka namang pasok."</p><p>"Kahit na. Alam mo namang bago lang ako dito sa Maynila. Di ko alam ang ibang lugar. Saka bakit ikaw ang nagdedesisyon? Ako 'tong manlilibre."</p><p>"Ang sabi mo akong bahala. Binigyan kita ng suggestion ayaw mo naman! Kayo talagang mga babae masyado kayong pabebe!"</p><p>"Hoy hindi ako babae!"</p><p>"Hindi nga pero umaasta kang parang babae!"</p><p>"Bakit ba ang init init ng ulo mo palagi?"</p><p>"Sayo lang umiinit ang ulo ko ang gulo mo kausap!"</p><p>"Wow ako talaga ang magulo kausap!"</p><p>"O sige na ako na magulong kausap! Ililibre mo ba ako hindi?"</p><p>"Ililibre na! Nagmamadali? Atat na atat? Demanding masyado!"</p><p>Nakarating sila sa isang sikat na resto bar sa Tomas Morato sakay ng taxi. Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang si Chanyeol ang nagbayad.</p><p>"Sabi ko ako manlilibre diba?"</p><p>"Pagkain at inumin ang ililibre mo, hindi pamasahe" sagot ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Naghanap sila ng mauupuan na pandalawahan at nagsimulang umorder si Chanyeol ng alak. Si Kyungsoo ang umorder ng pagkain para sa kanila.</p><p>"Alam mo dapat natututo ka ng uminom ng alak. Ilang taon ka na ba? 17" tanong ni Chanyeol habang binubuksan ang bote ng alak</p><p>"23"</p><p>"Kita mo 23 ka na. lagpas legal age na yan na 21 e."</p><p>"Aba. Nangingialam ka sa lifestyle ko? Uminom ka nang uminom diyan wag mo ko pilitin uminom."</p><p>"Bakit ba napakasungit mo?"</p><p>"Bakit ba napakayabang mo?"</p><p>"Sus. Mayaman ako di mayabang."</p><p>"Mayaman pero nagpapalibre?"</p><p>"Aba bakit ko naman tatanggihan libre mo diba. Choosy pa ba ko?" sabay tungga ng alak.</p><p>Inirapan na lang ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol at saktong nagpatugtog na ng banda. Dumating na rin ang mga pagkaing inorder ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Dami niyan ah."</p><p>"Para sayo yung iba"</p><p>Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol. Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Bakit?"</p><p>"Halatang wala kang alam sa inuman." tatawa-tawang sabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Bakit ba?"</p><p>"Hindi kumakain nang marami ang mga umiinom. Nagiging tendency yon ng pagsusuka. At hindi ako mahilig kumain kapag umiinom. Mauubos mo ba yan?"</p><p>"Bakit di mo sinabi agad?!" inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo</p><p>"Malay ko bang marami kang inorder! Pag di mo maubos edi i-take out mo. Ang daling solusyon."</p><p>"Masusunod ho kamahalan!"</p><p>Kumain na lang si Kyungsoo habang umiinom na ng pangalawang bote si Chanyeol. Halatang mahilig sa inuman si Chanyeol dahil sa lakas uminom. Habang pinapanood nila ang kumakanta ay nag-text na si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na male-late siya ng uwi.</p><p>"Nagpaalam ka na sa boyfriend mo?"</p><p>"Pinagsasabi mong boyfriend?"</p><p>"Baka may boyfriend ka na simula nang nagtrabaho ka sa pinsan ko."</p><p>"Wala."</p><p>"Sige. Sabi mo yan e. Hanap tayo dito gusto mo?" nagsimulang maglibot ang mata ni Chanyeol sa paligid.</p><p>"No thanks. Dagdag problema lang mga yan sa buhay."</p><p>"Wow. Big words. Halatang NBSB ka"</p><p>"Mawalang galang sayo pero may mga naging ex ako!"</p><p>"Ex ano? X to the power of Y? o X chromosome?"</p><p>"Ex jowa gago."</p><p>"Kelan naging kayo?"</p><p>"Nung grade 6 kami."</p><p>Humagalpak ng tawa si Chanyeol. "Putanginang yan! Grade 6?! Paano sistema ng relasyon niyo? Naghihintayan sa labas kasi isa sa inyo cleaners? Binibilhan mo ng tatlong gummy bears na ang ibig sabihin ay I love you? Paano kayo mag-away? Nagsusulatan kayo sa papel at sinasabing 'bakit mo kinakausap si ano diba crush ka niyan dati?'" sabay tawa ulit ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Binato ni Kyungsoo ng maliit na buong yelo si Chanyeol na galing sa inorder nila. Kaagad hinarang ni Chanyeol ng sariling kamay ang mukha para hindi matamaan. Panay pa rin ang tawa niya.</p><p>"Wala ka ng pake don! Saka babae yon. Di ko pa alam ang sexuality ko."</p><p>"Ooh. So naging boyfriend wala?"</p><p>Meron din pero di ko yun sasabihin sayo.</p><p>"Wala."</p><p>Uminom ulit ng alak si Chanyeol.</p><p>"Infairness ah. Napatawa mo ko ngayon. Nanlibre ka na, nagpatawa ka pa. Thanks."</p><p>"Yeah sure. Welcome." pang-iirap ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Tumigil sila sa pag-uusap nang muling kumanta ang banda. Nasa ikalimang bote na si Chanyeol nang nagsalita ulit siya kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Alam mo ba, Kyung..ano nga ulit pangalan mo? Kyungie? Kyungfu? Kyung fu panda?" sabay tawa ulit.</p><p>"Kyungsoo. Nakainom ka lang e nakalimot ka na." halata namang may tama na si Chanyeol kaya sinasakyan na lang niya.</p><p>"Lam mo, dapat iinom lang ako mag-isa. Papunta ako sa supermarket tapos don ako iinom sa bahay. Tapos.. tinawag mo ko. Sabi mo manlilibre ka.. sakto.. buti na lang may kasama ako kahit di ka umiinom.. para may kakwentuhan ako."</p><p>"Anong kakwentuhan? More like inaaway!" sabay inom ni Kyungsoo ng juice.</p><p>"E ganun na rin yon! Alam mo ba na alak ang solusyon para makalimot? Kahit pansamantalang limot lang atleast..nakalimot ka."</p><p>Biglang nagtaka si Kyungsoo sa sinasabi ngayon ni Chanyeol. Parang nagbagong anyo siya sa paningin ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Kilala mo naman yung ex kong si Rosé diba? Putangina non! Iniwan ako!"</p><p>Base sa obserbasyon ni Kyungsoo, nagsisimula ng magdrama si Chanyeol dala ng kalasingan.</p><p>"Nakipag-break yon sakin pagkatapos ng isa't kalahating taon na relasyon namin. Hanggang ngayon tandang-tanda ko pa lahat! Sinabi niya sa pagmumukha ko na may iba na raw siyang mahal? Ibang mahal? So anong ibig sabihin nun? May mahal siyang iba habang kami pa? Cheater naman pala." uminom ulit siya saka nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita.</p><p>"Kaya hinahanap ko kung sino ang gagong mahal niya ngayon na pinalit sakin. Pagkatapos ng lahat e ganun ganun na lang? Bigla niya akong iniwan na para akong isang malaking basura na kailangang itapon na sa buhay niya? 3 months na simula ng hiwalayan niya ako pero puta iba pa rin ang tama ng sakit na ginawa niya sakin."</p><p>Nakikita ni Kyungsoo na unti-unting umiiyak si Chanyeol habang umiinom. Naririnig ni Kyungsoo lahat dahil saglit na nagpahinga ang mga kumakantang banda.</p><p>"Ni hindi namin pinag-usapan ang dahilan. Hindi ko alam kung may pagkukulang ba ako kaya siya nagmahal ng iba. Wala ng usap-usap. Nakipag-break na agad. Tapos nalaman ko umuwi na siya sa New Zealand. Paano pa namin mapag-uusapan lahat?"</p><p>Dahil sa awa ni Kyungsoo ay nag-advice siya kay Chanyeol. "Kung ako sayo, gumawa ka ng mga ibang bagay para makalimutan mo siya at maka-move on. Tanggalin mo sa listahan ang pag-inom kasi mukhang di nakakatulong sayo."</p><p>"Ano naman ang iba kong gagawin? Jumowa ng iba? Di ko ugaling gawing rebound ang ibang tao."</p><p>"Sinabi ko bang ganun ang gawin mo? Gumawa ka ng outdoor activities. Gamitin mo ang pera mo sa ganyang bagay. Sports activities, travel, at marami pa. Sana maalala mo 'to lahat paggising mo. Kakahiya sayo e tinulugan mo na ako."</p><p>Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang kausap nang malamang nakasandal na ang ulo sa mesa, senyales na nakatulog na ito. Anim na bote ang naubos si Chanyeol. At matapang pa ang alak na ininom niya. Ibang klase rin tong uminom. At ibang klase ring malasing. Nagdadrama.</p><p>Binayaran ni Kyungsoo ang inorder nila at inalalayan si Chanyeol palabas ng bar. Iika-ika ngayong maglakad si Chanyeol dala ng kalasingan kaya nabibigatan si Kyungsoo ngayon.</p><p>"Iinom-inom tapos di naman pala kaya ang sarili. Drinamahan pa ko."</p><p>Buti at may nakita sila agad na taxi at sumakay agad. Nang itatanong na ng driver kung saan sila, saka napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya alam ang bahay ng lasing niyang kasama.</p><p>"Chanyeol. Gumising ka. Anong address ng bahay mo?" sinasampal sampal na ni Kyungsoo ni Chanyeol para magising pero tanging ungol lang ang naririnig na sagot. Natataranta na si Kyungsoo. Saan niya dadalhin si Chanyeol? Hindi rin siya pwede sa bahay ni Baekhyun dahil hindi naman niya yun bahay.</p><p>"Pano 'to kuya, hindi ko kasi alam address niya e. Di pa ako nakakapunta ng bahay niya. Di naman siya pwede sa amin.</p><p>"Kung gusto mo boss sa hotel mo na lang siya dalhin."</p><p>Wala ng choice si Kyungsoo. "Sige po. Sa Eurotel na lang kuya." mabuti na lang at may alam si Kyungsoo na hotel. Salamat sa pagccommute niya at kay Baekhyun.</p><p>Nang makarating sila ng hotel ay nag-book agad siya para sa isang bedroom. Balak niyang iwan si Chanyeol sa hotel saka didiretso na ng uwi.</p><p>Nakahinga nang maluwag si Kyungsoo nang binagsak niya si Chanyeol sa kama. Pagod na pagod siya sa kakabuhat kay Chanyeol. Hindi pa nakikipagcooperate nang maayos para maglakad. Ito talaga ang disadvantage sa mga taong di umiinom, sila ang mag-uuwi ng mga taong lasing.</p><p>Hinubaran muna ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol ng sapatos saka inayos sa higaan. Saktong tatayo na siya mula sa kama nang bigla siyang hinila ni Chanyeol pababa. Napahiga si Kyungsoo at kumapit si Chanyeol sa katawan niya.</p><p>"Rosé, wag mo muna..akong iiwan. Usap muna tayo.. please" garalgal na pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Sinampal ni Kyungsoo nang mahina si Chanyeol.</p><p>"Gumising ka. hindi ako yung ex mo." kumakawala si Kyungsoo sa mga bisig ni Chanyeol pero mas malakas pa si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kahit lasing ay mukhang gumagana pa rin ang pagiging malakas nito.</p><p>"Hmm. Namumukhaan kita. Alam kong ikaw si Rosé."</p><p>"What the fuck! pakawalan mo ko manyak!"</p><p>Kahit anong pagpupumiglas ni Kyungsoo ay hindi talaga siya nakakawala. Hanggang sa sumuko na siya at unti-unti niyang pinabayaan si Chanyeol. Hihintayin niyang makatulog si Chanyeol para unti-unti siyang makawala at makauwi na. Pero dala ng matinding pagod, mukhang siya ang naunang makatulog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagising si Kyungsoo nang may biglang tumulak sa kanya.</p><p>"Aray naman Baek!"</p><p>"Anong Baek ang sinasabi mo? Bakit nandito tayo sa hotel?!"</p><p>Nang marinig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol saka siya tuluyang nagising at napabangon. Di pala siya nakauwi. Saka niya napagtanto na nakatulog pala siya.</p><p>"Wag mo sabihing may..nangyari sa atin?"</p><p>Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. "Kapal ng mukha mo para sabihin yan e ikaw nga 'tong ayaw ako pakawalan kagabi at pinagkamalang ex mo! Hindi ako nakauwi dahil sa kagaguhan mo!" biglang hinampas ni Kyungsoo ng unan si Chanyeol na kaagad ding umilag.</p><p>"Totoo ba yang sinasabi mo?! Wala akong naaalalang ganyan ang ginawa ko! Ang huli ko lang naaalala ay nagkukwento ako sayo!"</p><p>"Such a shame na hindi mo maalala ang ginawa mo pagkatapos mong magkwento! Hindi ko alam bahay mo. Di mo ko sinasagot kung anong address ng bahay mo dahil sa kalasingan kaya dito kita dinala. Nang pauwi na ako bigla mo kong hinila pahiga at sinasabing 'wag mo muna akong iwan Rosé'! Ni hindi ako makawala dahil napakalakas mo. Ngayon sino dito ang mukhang manyak sa ginawa niya?!"</p><p>Kita ni Kyungsoo ang pagkagulat at paglaki ng mata ni Chanyeol sa narinig saka napayuko. Dala siguro ng kahihiyan. Napabuntong hininga siya saka tumayo, sinuot ang sapatos at naglakad palabas. Pero huminto siya nang mabuksan niya na ang pinto.</p><p>"Sorry and thank you." saka tuluyang umalis nang hindi siya nilingon.</p><p>Napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo saka napailing. Nagmadali siyang tumawag kay Baekhyun dahil panigurado nag-aalala ito dahil hindi siya nakauwi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"May lakad ka ba ngayong weekend?"</p><p>"Ano iinom ka na naman?"</p><p>"Nakakastress 'tong trabaho ko. Kailangan ko ng positivity sa buhay."</p><p>"Kelan pa naging positivity ang pag-inom? More like makakakuha ka ng sakit at negativity kakainom."</p><p>"Wow pinagsabihan pa nga. Ano sasamahan mo ba ako o hindi?!"</p><p>Umikot ang mata ni Kyungsoo. "Saan ba?"</p><p>Simula nung araw na sinamahan at nilibre niya si Chanyeol, naging linggo-linggo na ang inuman nila. Hindi, inom lang pala ni Chanyeol. Tagasama lang si Kyungsoo. Expected ni Kyungsoo na hindi na magpaparamdam si Chanyeol pagkatapos ng unang nangyari. Pero nagulat na lang siya nang tinawagan siya ni Chanyeol (nakuha ni Chanyeol ang number niya sa pinsang si Jongin) sumunod na linggo para yayain siyang uminom ulit. Pero si Chanyeol na ang nanlibre.</p><p>Ngayon ay mag-aapat na buwan na at tuwing weekend ganito ginagawa nila. Si Chanyeol na tatawag at kakausapin lang si Kyungsoo tuwing friday o saturday ng gabi para yayain siyang uminom, tapos si Kyungsoo na laging nagrereklamo sa kakainom ni Chanyeol pero sasamahan at sasamahan din niya para makinig ng rants ni Chanyeol mapa-love life o kung ano-ano sa buhay. Silang dalawa na mauuwi sa apartment ni Chanyeol (nagtanong na si Kyungsoo ng address ng bahay ni Chanyeol bago pa siya malasing ng pangalawang beses dahil ayaw na niyang maulit ang nangyari sa hotel) pero paulit-ulit pa rin siyang hindi pinapauwi ng lasing na Chanyeol para pilitin siyang tumabi sa kanya habang natutulog at kinabukasan ay makikipag-usap si Chanyeol na parang walang nangyari.</p><p>Pero inaamin ni Kyungsoo sa sarili na sa mga pagkakataon na ganun ang nangyayari habang tumatagal, hinahanap-hanap niya ang yakap ni Chanyeol. Hindi na siya nagrereklamo sa tuwing nakikiusap si Chanyeol na huwag munang umuwi para yakapin siya hanggang sa makatulog. Tatlong beses lang siyang tinawag ni Chanyeol sa pangalan ng ex niya pero pagkatapos non ay wala na siyang narinig na ganung pangalan. Ang naririnig na niya kay Chanyeol ay pangalan niya.</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung saan, paano, at kailan, basta bigla na lang siyang nakaramdam ng kakaiba kay Chanyeol. Yung feeling na alam niyang hindi dapat.</p><p>Hindi niya inaasahan sa sarili niya na sa mga araw na dumadaan ay hinihiling agad niya na sana ay mag-weekend na para makita niya si Chanyeol at makasama ulit dahil yun lang ang pagkakataon na nagkikita sila at nagkakausap. Wala siyang lakas ng loob para magsimulang makipag-usap sa kanya pag weekdays. Hindi rin siya kinakausap o chinachat ni Chanyeol sa ibang araw. Pero kahit ganun, naging sapat na ang weekend sa kanya dahil tuwing weekend, bukod sa nagbabangayan sila ay nagkakakwentuhan na rin sila sa mga bagay-bagay. Nagiging magaan ang loob niya kay Chanyeol. At sa mga ganung pagkakataon ay nakikilala niya ito paunti-unti. Katulad na lamang na Engineer pala si Chanyeol at first love niya ang ex niyang ginawa niyang mundo niya.</p><p>Ayaw man niyang aminin sa sarili, pero malakas ang kutob niyang may gusto na siya kay Chanyeol.</p><p>Nagtaka si Kyungsoo na iba ang pinuntahan nilang bar.</p><p>"Bakit bago na pinuntahan natin?"</p><p>"Umay na ko don sa lagi nating pinupuntahan. Para maiba naman."</p><p>"Umay ka sa lugar pero hindi ka umay sakin?"</p><p>"Nauumay na rin ako sayo. Pinagtiyatiyagaan lang kita dahil walang mag-uuwi sakin pag lasing ako." lingon ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo sabay kindat. Napairap na lang si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Nagbago lang ang lugar pero hindi nagbago ang ginagawa nila. Oorder ng alak si Chanyeol. Oorder ng pagkain si Kyungsoo. Magbabangayan kasabay ng kwentuhan hanggang sa malasing si Chanyeol. Magbabayad si Kyungsoo gamit ang card ni Chanyeol na pinagkatiwala naman sa kanya at sasakay ng taxi para umuwi sa bahay ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Nakahiga ang ulo Chanyeol sa hita ni Kyungsoo habang nasa biyahe sila pauwi. Ganito ang sistema nila lagi. It's either uuwi sila na nakahiga si Chanyeol sa gilid o sa balikat ni Kyungsoo, o nakahiga si Chanyeol sa legs ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>At dahil nakahiga si Chanyeol ay nabibigyan si Kyungsoo ng pagkakataong mapagmasdan lalo ang mukha nito. Hindi naman niya maipagkakailang gwapo ito. May pagkamayabang nga lang. May pagkaarogante rin. Parang galit lagi sa mundo. Dahil siguro sa past niya sa ex niya kaya ganyan naging ugali niya. Pero kahit ganon ay galante naman ito saka mabait. Kahit hindi sabihin ni Kyungsoo ay nagugulat na lang siya na may binibigay sa kanya si Chanyeol. Tulad na lang pag oorder sila ng pagkain minsan. Sinasabi lang naman ni Kyungsoo na mukhang masarap yung tinuturo niyang pagkain sa menu pero walang pag-aalinlangan na oorderin yun ni Chanyeol kahit di naman niya sinasabi na yun ang orderin nila. Kahit papano ay nakakapagpalambot ito ng puso ni Kyungsoo sa di malamang dahilan.</p><p>Alam ni Baekhyun ang nangyayari kay Kyungsoo dahil kinukwento niya ito. Medyo nasampal siya ng katotohanan ng kaibigan na marupok siya dahil isang tawag lang ni Chanyeol sumasama agad siya. Pero hindi niya maiwasan. Hindi niya mapigilan dahil unti-unti talaga siyang nahuhulog sa binata.</p><p>Ang gusto lang naman niya ay magtrabaho sa Maynila. Hindi kasama sa balak niya ang magkagusto sa taga-Maynila. Makakawala pa ba siya rito?</p><p>Tinanggal muna ni Kyungsoo ang sapatos at medyas ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ay pinunasan ang mukha ng malinis at basang towel. Halos nakabisado na ni Kyungsoo kung saan nakalagay ang mga gamit nito sa condo niya. Linggo linggo ba naman siyang nandito e.</p><p>Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang biglang pagsasalita ni Chanyeol habang pinupunasan niya ito. "Kyungsoo.."</p><p>"Saglit lang. Hindi pa kita tapos linisan." alam na ni Kyungsoo ang gustong mangyari ni Chanyeol kahit tinatawag pa lang siya nito. Minsan napapatanong siya sa sarili niya kung tama ba ito? Tama ba na pumapayag siya sa ganito nang di alam ni Chanyeol? Siya dapat ang mas nakakaalam dahil siya ang hindi lasing pero bakit parang siya pa ang nagmumukhang lasing sa kanilang dalawa dahil sa ginagawa niya?</p><p>Nang humiga na si Kyungsoo ay kaagad na niyakap siya ni Chanyeol saka inamoy-amoy ang damit at leeg nito.</p><p>"Anong ginagamit mong pabango?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang patuloy na inaamoy si Kyungsoo sa leeg.</p><p>"Mga ilang beses mo pa tatanungin yan?" pagrereklamo ni Kyungsoo dahil paulit-ulit na yang tinatanong ni Chanyeol kahit ilang beses na nito nasasabi ang sagot.</p><p>Hindi na nakarinig si Kyungsoo ng sagot kaya inakala niyang tulog na ito. Sa ganito ring pagkakataon ay napagmamasdan niyang muli si Chanyeol habang mahimbing na natutulog. Hinaplos niya ang noo nito upang maalis ang buhok na nakakasagabal sa gwapo nitong mukha. Saka hinaplos ng mga daliri ang pisngi.</p><p>"Akalain mo, nahuhulog ako sa katulad mo nang hindi ko namamalayan."</p><p>Ngunit nanlaki ang mata niya nang unti-unting dumilat si Chanyeol, na tinititigan din ngayon si Kyungsoo sa mata. Narinig kaya ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya? Hindi pa pala siya tulog? Teka, lasing ba talaga siya? Paano kung hindi pala talaga siya lasing? Kasabay ng mga ganung tanong ang bumibilis na tibok ng puso niya, na sana ay hindi naririnig ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Maya-maya ay nalipat ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa labi niya. Napalunok si Kyungsoo saka binasa ang labi gamit ang dila at laway sa bibig. Inaasahan ba niyang hahalikan siya ni Chanyeol? O concious lang siya na baka may dumi sa labi niya dahil sa tingin nito sa kanya?</p><p>Bumalik ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo saka dahan-dahang lumapit, at tuluyang nilapat ang labi niya sa labi nito, na malugod namang tinanggap ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya inaasahan na may ganitong mangyayari sa linggo-linggong nagtatabi sila at nagkakayakap. Sapat na kay Kyungsoo ang yakap lang pero kung si Chanyeol naman ang naunang humalik sa kanya, sino siya para tumanggi?</p><p>Nang pumaibabaw sa kanya si Chanyeol ay mas naging intense ang halikan nila. Si Kyungsoo na patuloy na ginugulo ang buhok ni Chanyeol at nilalapit pa ang ulo nito sa kanya para matanggap lalo ang halik na binibigay sa kanya. At si Chanyeol na unti-unting tinataas ang t-shirt ni Kyungsoo kasabay ang paghaplos sa katawan nito. Napapahinga siya nang malalim sa pagitan ng halikan nila.</p><p>Napahiwalay si Chanyeol para bigyan ng daan si Kyungsoo na ihubad ang tshirt nito kasabay na rin ang paghubad ng damit niya pang-itaas. Saka biglang humalik muli sa labi ni Kyungsoo at maya maya'y lumipat sa leeg. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo na gumawa ng marka doon si Chanyeol. Panigurado ay mahahalata ito ni Baekhyun kinabukasan pero saka na niya aalalahanin dahil ngayon ay kailangang matandaan ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng nangyayari sa kanila ngayon ni Chanyeol. Alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi 'to matatandaan ni Chanyeol pero may part na umaasa siyang sana ay matandaan nito lahat. Sana paggising niya kinabukasan ay maalala niya at hindi niya ito pagsisihan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagising si Kyungsoo sa liwanag na tumama sa kanya galing sa bintana. Napatulala muna siya ng mga limang segundo bago niya napagtanto ang nangyari kagabi.</p><p>He had sex with Chanyeol.</p><p>Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya na tanging yun lang ang naririnig niya sa ngayon. Nakatatak sa isip niya kung paano natikman ni Kyungsoo kagabi ang mga labi ni Chanyeol na lasang alak ang nangingibabaw, kung papaanong parang tinatandaan ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng parte ng katawan niya gamit ang labi nito, kung papaanong hindi naging rough si Chanyeol sa kanya kahit hindi naman nito natanong kung first time niya ba itong maranasan, kung papaano niya pagmasdan si Chanyeol habang pinagpapawisan ito at umuungol sa bawat paggalaw ng katawan nila.</p><p>Hindi siya nananaginip. Totoo ang nangyari sa kanila.</p><p>Binaling niya ang tingin sa kanan para makita si Chanyeol pero wala siyang ibang taong nakita. Wala rin siyang naririnig na tunog ng shower o naliligo sa banyo.</p><p>Saan siya nagpunta?</p><p>Tumunog ang cellphone niya na nasa tabi ng kama at binasa ang text galing kay Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <em>'I have some important things to do at work. Feel free to eat before you go home.'</em>
</p><p>Work? Sabado ngayon. At alam niya na tuwing weekend walang pasok si Chanyeol. Nagtaka siya pero naisip na lang niya na baka biglang importante ang gagawin niya kahit weekend.</p><p>"Naalala kaya ni Chanyeol ang nangyari kagabi?"</p><p>Tumayo si Kyungsoo at tinignan ang hubad na sarili sa salamin malapit sa pinto ng kwarto. Halatang-halata ang mga markang iniwan ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya ang mga markang ito sa leeg, balikat, at sa dibdib. Huli niyang hinawakan ang labi. Halatang may pamamaga pa dahil sa halikan nila kagabi. Bigla siyang napangiti. Ngunit nagdadasal siya ngayon na sana ay hindi ito mapansin ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa siya handang ikwento ito sa kaibigan.</p><p>Naligo muna si Kyungsoo saka nilinis ang kwarto ni Chanyeol. Nasa sahig pa rin ang mga damit ni Chanyeol na nagkalat at ang condom na ginamit nila. Imposibleng hindi ito nakita ni Chanyeol paggising niya.</p><p>"Baka naalala niya ang nangyari." bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Are you free tonight?"</em>
</p><p><br/>
Lumundag ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa text ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Aminado siyang nalulungkot siya dahil matipid lang ang nirereply ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nagdesisyon kasi siya na itext o ichat si Chanyeol kahit weekdays. Pero sa bawat text o chat ni Kyungsoo ay minsan lang magreply si Chanyeol. Iniisip na lang ni Kyungsoo na baka busy talaga ito sa trabaho. Tanging inaantay niya ang weekend dahil umaasa siyang magkikita sila ni Chanyeol. At hindi naman siya nabigo.</p><p>Medyo tinagalan niya magreply para hindi halatang nag-aabang siya ng text mula kay Chanyeol.</p><p>"Saan?" reply ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Dito na lang sa bahay."</p><p>'Sa bahay niya?' nagtaka si Chanyeol and at the same time mas lumakas ang kabog ng puso niya. Ang dami na naman niyang tanong. Bakit hindi na sa labas? Para ba tipid sa pamasahe at pera? Pero knowing Chanyeol, wala sa itsura niya ang nagtitipid at walang pera..</p><p>'What if.. kaya niya ginustong sa bahay na lang niya ay para..'</p><p>"Ano yan?"</p><p>Sa gulat ni Kyungsoo dulot ng pagbulong sa tenga nya ay nabitawan niya ang cellphone at nahulog sa sahig. Kaagad siyang tumayo at pinulot ito saka hinarap kung sino ang taong biglang nanggulat sa kanya.</p><p>"Sir Jongin." muntik na niyang makalimutan na nasa trabaho pa pala siya.</p><p>Tumawa si Jongin. "Kanina pa kita tinatawag pero parang ang lalim ng iniisip mo."</p><p>"Sorry po. May ipapagawa po ba kayo?" biglang nag-alala si Kyungsoo. Baka mag-overtime siya pag may ipapagawa ang boss niya.</p><p>"Wala naman. Pa-out na rin naman tayo. Gusto sana kitang yayain ulit mag-dinner? For the nth time."</p><p>Ito na naman ang boss niya na walang sawang nagyayaya sa kanya ng dinner halos araw-araw. Na walang sawa rin namang tinatanggihan ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>It's not that hindi niya type ang boss niya. Well, honestly hindi talaga niya type. Siguro slight lang? Kasi ang boss niya ang talagang description ng sinasabi nilang tall, dark, and handsome. But not totally dark. Sa tuwing ngumingiti ang boss nila rinig na rinig niya ang tilian ng ibang mga kasamahan niya sa trabaho lalo na mga babae. Isama mo na ang close niyang colleague na si Jongdae. Pero hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo bakit siya ang niyayaya ng boss niya sa ganito kung marami naman ang nagkakandarapa sa kanya. At isa pa, binalaan siya ni Jongdae na playboy nga ito kaya tinatanggihan niya hangga't maaari.</p><p>At higit sa lahat, si Chanyeol ang gusto niya.</p><p>"Naku sir, ganun pa rin po ang magiging sagot ko. Saka every weekend po may lakad ako."</p><p>"So nagiging routine na talaga ninyo ng pinsan ko ang magkita tuwing weekend?"</p><p>Napatigil si Kyungsoo. Panigurado nakikita ng boss niya ang pagkagulat niya sa sinabi nito. Paano niya nalaman na nagkikita sila ni Chanyeol?</p><p>Halatang may halong kaba ang pananalita ni Kyungsoo. "Ano pong sinasabi niyo sir?"</p><p>"Relax. Nagtatanong lang ako. It's not like I'm interrogating." nginitian siya ni Jongin pero halatang may ipinapakahulugan.</p><p>'Pero mukhang ganun ang ginagawa niyo.' gustong isagot ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ngunit walang anumang sagot na lumabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo kaya nagsalita ulit ang boss niya. "Nakwento sa akin ni Chanyeol na nagkikita kayo tuwing weekend para uminom."</p><p>"Ah. Sinasamahan ko lang po siya pero hindi ako umiinom." medyo nahimasmasan na si Kyungsoo dahil sinabi naman pala ni Chanyeol sa pinsan niya.</p><p>"I see. So, kelan ka available niyan?"</p><p>Mukhang hindi talaga titigil si Kyungsoo sa kakayaya sa kanya. "Hindi ko po alam e. Kung gusto niyo, pwede ka po sumama sa amin ni Chanyeol-"</p><p>"Gusto ko tayong dalawa lang."</p><p>Hindi na naman alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong isasagot.</p><p>Unti-unti siyang nilalapitan ni Jongin samantalang paatras siya nang paatras. Hindi rin niya alam kung bakit siya umaatras. It's not like may gagawing masama sa kanya ang boss niya. Mabait naman ito.</p><p>Hindi na nakaatras pa si Kyungsoo dahil dingding na ang sinalubong ng likod niya. Nang makalapit si Jongin ay pinatong niya ang isang kamay niya sa dingding at unti-unti pang nilapit ang mukha kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Don't you really have any idea why I'm asking you out?" tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.</p><p>Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya manhid. Alam naman niya kung bakit niyayaya siya ni Kyungsoo. Pero hindi siya sumasama dahil playboy nga ito. Hindi rin siya sigurado kung seryoso ito sa kanya. At isa pa, ayaw niyang ma-issue sa trabaho nang dahil nakikipag-date siya sa boss niya.</p><p>"May.. may idea po ako. Pero.."</p><p>"Pero?"</p><p>"Ayoko lang po ma-issue sa trabaho." yun lang ang tanging nasabi niya.</p><p>"Is that so? O may iba pa?"</p><p>Kinabahan lalo si Kyungsoo sa tono ng pananalita ng boss niya. "Ano pong ibig niyong sabihin?"</p><p>"Wala naman. I'm just having this feeling.. that maybe you like my cousin."</p><p>Tila natigilan si Kyungsoo sa paghinga. Halata ba ang kinikilos niya kay Chanyeol? Hindi naman nagpupunta si Chanyeol sa trabaho niya. Wala rin namang nakakaalam sa lakad nila ni Chanyeol tuwing weekend maliban kay Baekhyun. Isama na rin niya si Jongin dahil sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.</p><p>Napilitang tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Naku sir.. malabo.. malabong mangyari yun.. nag-aaway nga kami nun.. ni hindi kami halos magkasundo.."</p><p>"Pero sinasamahan mo pa rin siya sa tuwing niyayaya ka niya."</p><p>Sobrang kabado na talaga ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya alam ang iba pang isasagot. "Ah.. Oo.. Pero tinuring na rin namin ang isa't isa na magkaibigan. Hindi naman po siguro yun masama."</p><p>"If that's the case edi hindi rin masama ang sumama ka sa akin minsan."</p><p>'Tangina.' napamura na lang si Kyungsoo sa isip.</p><p>Mukhang hindi talaga titigil ang boss niya. Napayuko siya at nag-iisip ng magandang sagot nang hindi maooffend si Jongin.</p><p>Biglang hinawakan ni Jongin ang baba niya at inangat ang mukha niya para matitigan siya.</p><p>"Sige. Hindi na kita pipilitin kung ayaw mo. Pero hindi rin naman ako susuko sa pagyaya ko sayo kahit isang date lang. Kung ayaw mo talaga after ng kahit isang date natin, I'll accept it. But for now, I'll just wait until you accept my offer. Just for once."</p><p>Natango na lang si Kyungsoo saka yumuko.</p><p>Inangat muli ni Jongin ang mukha niya. "And one more thing. Chanyeol is not into men. Sa babae lang siya nagkakagusto, in case you don't know."</p><p>Sana ay hindi naririnig ni Jongin ang lalong lumalakas na kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo ngayon.</p><p>"I'm just telling you this, dahil baka totoo ang sinasabi kong may gusto ka sa kanya. Kaya hangga't maaga pa, you need to realize it. Para iwas heartache." sabay kindat sa kanya.</p><p>Damn. This boss of him is really something.</p><p>Unti-unting lumayo si Jongin sa kanya saka nagpaalam. "Ingat ka. See you on Monday." sabay ngiti at tuluyang umalis.</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal pinigil ni Kyungsoo ang hininga niya pero parang isang malalim na paghinga ang nilabas niya sabay hawak sa hindi kumakalmang dibdib mula sa mga sinabi at ginawa ni Jongin sa kanya.</p><p>"What the fuck."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kanina ka pa nakatulala."</p><p>Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo habang umiinom ng beer sa tabi niya. Samantala siya ay nanonood pero walang naiintindihan sa pinapanood.</p><p>Nagtanong ulit si Chanyeol. "May problema ba?"</p><p>"Sa trabaho lang." pagdadahilan ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Nang nagkita sila kanina ay kinakausap siya ni Chanyeol na parang walang nangyari sa kanila nung nakaraan. Ganun pa rin pakikitungo niya tulad ng dati. Pakiramdam talaga ni Kyungsoo ay walang naaalala si Chanyeol. Pero imposibleng hindi siya magtataka sa mga nagkalat nilang damit, condom na nasa sahig, at sa hubad nilang katawan na natatakpan ng iisang kumot lalo na't siya ang naunang nagising kinabukasan.</p><p>It's either wala talagang naaalala si Chanyeol o nagpapanggap siyang walang naaalala.</p><p>Dumagdag pa sa iniisip niya ang sinabi sa kanya ni Jongin. Alam ni Kyungsoo sa una pa lang na hindi nakikipagrelasyon si Chanyeol sa katulad niya dahil yan ang sinabi niya nung napagkamalan siyang bagong boyfriend ng ex niya. Pero bakit ganito ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya? Dahil napagkakamalan pa rin ba siyang ex hanggang ngayon? Hindi naman siya babae para masabing magkalapit ang itsura at katawan nilang dalawa.</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at lumingon kay Chanyeol na kanina pa pala nakatingin sa kanya.</p><p>"Bakit?" pagtatanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Hindi ako sanay na ganyan ka."</p><p>"Anong ganyan ako?"</p><p>"Na malalim ang iniisip. Parang worried. Bothered."</p><p>"Wow, basang-basa mo ang iniisip ko?"</p><p>"Tss. Iinom mo na lang yan kung anuman yan." sabay alok ng isang lata ng beer na nakalagay sa coffee table. Kita niya ang mga naubos na beer ni Chanyeol. Dalawang lata pa lang.</p><p>"No thanks. Hindi ka ba nagsasawang uminom? Linggo-linggo ka na lang lumalaklak. Nasusunog na lamang loob mo kakainom."</p><p>"Bakit? Concerned ka? Hindi naman ako araw-araw umiinom. Isang beses nga lang sa isang linggo. Ganitong araw lang." sabay lagok muli ng beer.</p><p>Napailing si Kyungsoo. "Kahit na. Grabe ka naman uminom kahit isang araw lang. Lasing kung lasing."</p><p>Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. "So anong gusto mo? Tumigil ako sa pag-inom?"</p><p>Umirap si Kyungsoo. "Wala akong sinabing ganyan. Uminom ka pero wag linggo-linggo."</p><p>"Edi hindi na tayo magkikita every week kung ganyan."</p><p>Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol. Gusto ba nito na every week sila nagkikita?</p><p>"Bakit? Porket hindi ka iinom hindi na tayo pwede magkita?"</p><p>Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. Patuloy lang siyang umiinom.</p><p>Binalik ni Kyungsoo ang atensyon sa pinapanood kahit hindi na niya naintindihan ang takbo ng istorya.</p><p>Pero kita pa rin sa gilid ng mga mata niya kung paano siya pagmasdan ni Chanyeol habang umiinom. Hindi niya alam kung may gusto bang sabihin si Chanyeol sa kanya o wala.</p><p>"Kyungsoo."</p><p>Lumingon siya kasabay ang pagbilis muli ng tibok ng puso niya. Iba ang nakikita niya sa mga mata ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya maipaliwanag.</p><p>"Do you regret it? Having sex with me?"</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata niya. So naaalala ni Chanyeol ang nangyari sa kanila.</p><p>"Is that what you're worrying about?" tanong ulit ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Umiling si Kyungsoo. "No.. and.. I don't.. I don't regret it." Nagsinungaling siya sa part na hindi niya ito inaalala pero totoo ang sinasabi niyang hindi niya ito pinagsisisihan. Ramdam niya sa tono ng pananalita niya ang kabang nararamdaman na sana ay hindi napansin ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Uminom ulit si Chanyeol at nilapag sa coffee table ang hindi naubos na beer. Saka binalik ang tingin kay Kyungsoo. "I don't regret it too."</p><p>Napalunok si Kyungsoo kasabay ang lalong bumibilis na kabog sa dibdib nito. Bigla ring uminit ang pakiramdam niya kahit hindi naman siya umiinom ng beer.</p><p>Alam niyang hindi pa lasing si Chanyeol. At alam pa ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa nito.</p><p>"You want some distractions?" unti-unting lumalapit si Chanyeol sa kanya. Unti-unti ring humihiga si Kyungsoo sa sofa.</p><p>"Like what?" hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang ma-excite.</p><p>"Kissing you." bigla siyang mabilis na hinalikan ni Chanyeol sa labi.</p><p>Napangiti si Kyungsoo. "Yun lang?"</p><p>Nilapit ni Chanyeol ang sarili sa tenga ni Kyungsoo at bumulong. "Fucking you hard. Since last time I became tender of fucking you."</p><p>Yun na ang naging senyales ni Kyungsoo na halikan nang malalim si Chanyeol habang isa-isang hinuhubad ni Chanyeol ang kanilang mga suot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo pa pala kung paano umuwi.” bungad ni Baekhyun nang makapasok siya sa bahay nito. Naabutan niyang naglalaro sa computer ang kaibigan niya. Nagsalita si Baekhyun nang hindi tumitingin sa kanya at nakapokus sa nilalaro. Tanghali na siya nakauwi ngayon galing sa bahay ni Chanyeol. Simula nang may nangyayari sa kanila ay mas marami na ang araw na nananatili siya sa bahay nito. Tuwing biyernes, sabado at linggo ay naroon siya. Pero ngayong week na ‘to ay ngayon lang umuwi si Kyungsoo.  Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang inis at pagtatampo ng kaibigan.</p><p>“Sorry.” yun lang ang tanging nasabi ni Kyungsoo. Wala siyang ibang masabi dahil hindi pa nito alam ang sitwasyon nila ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Hindi na nagsalita si Baekhyun. Habang nagtatanggal siya ng sapatos ay hindi na niya naririnig ang pagpindot ng mga daliri ni Baekhyun sa keyboard. Bigla pala itong tumigil sa paglalaro. Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun at tumayo. Pagkatapos ay inalis ang headphone sa tenga at nilapitan si Kyungsoo. Kita ni Kyungsoo sa mga mata ni Baekhyun ang pagkainis. O pagkadismaya?</p><p>“Umamin ka sa ‘kin. Anong relasyon niyo ng sinasabi mong si Chanyeol?”</p><p>Biglang nalipat ng tingin si Kyungsoo sa computer na inalisan ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Magkaibigan lang kami.”</p><p>“May magkaibigan bang naglalagay ng chikinini sa katawan??"</p><p>Kaagad siyang napatingin kay Baekhyun. Paano niya nalaman?</p><p>“Huwag mo kong panlakihan ng mata. Hindi ako tanga na hindi nakikita yang mga marka na pilit mong tinatakpan sa leeg mo tuwing umuuwi ka.”</p><p>Nang hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo ay nagpatuloy si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita. “Matagal na tayong magkaibigan Soo. Kahit kelan hindi tayo naglagayan ng kung ano sa katawan. Sabay tayong naliligo pero hindi ko yan ginagawa sayo. Tapos sasabihin mo saking magkaibigan lang kayo nung Chanyeol?!” ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang galit ng kaibigan.</p><p>“Pero Baek magkaibigan lang talaga kami..”</p><p>Lalong kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Ngunit nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita. “I mean.. hindi ko alam.. kung ano kami.. hindi pa namin napag-uusapan..”</p><p>“Gaano katagal na yang may nangyayari sa inyo?” biglang tanong sa kanya.</p><p>“Mahigit.. isang buwan” pag-aalinlangan niya. Wala ng nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi umamin.</p><p>Parang nagpintig ang tenga ni Baekhyun sa sagot. “Tapos kahit kelan hindi niyo pa napag-uusapan kung anong label niyo?! Ano masyado kayong nasasarapan sa kama o sa kahit saang sulok ng bahay niyo ginagawa kaya hindi niyo na yan napag-uusapan?!” halata sa tono ng pananalita ng Baekhyun ang lalong pagkainis at pagkagulat sa nalaman. Alam niyang prangka ang kaibigan at masakit ito magsalita sa oras na nagagalit pero wala siyang magawa dahil totoo lahat ng sinasabi niya. Ngunit di pa rin niya maiwasan ang masaktan sa mga salitang binibitiwan sa kanya ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Teka, Baek ikukwento ko naman sa’yo..”</p><p>“Kelan mo ikukwento? At kelan ko pa malalaman? Kapag biglang nang-ghost sayo tapos wala ka ng magawa? At kapag hindi mo na siya maihabol dahil wala ka namang karapatan sa una pa lang?!”</p><p>Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang magsalita. “Alam ko naman yun Baek! Alam kong wala kaming label. Aware akong hindi ko alam kung ano talagang relasyon namin. Pero kahit sarili ko hindi ko maintindihan na kahit alam kong wala namang patutunguhan ‘to, pinagpapatuloy ko pa rin ‘tong ginagawa namin. Pumupunta pa rin ako, pumapayag pa rin ako. Pero masaya ako sa kanya Baek. Mahal ko siya kahit hindi ko alam kung mahal ba niya ako. Hindi pa ba yun sapat?!” hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapaiyak.</p><p>Ngunit nagpatuloy pa rin siya sa pagsasalita. “Anong magagawa ko kung hindi ko naman mapigilan ‘tong nararamdaman ko sa kanya? Hindi ko rin namang akalaing magkakaganito ako sa kanya. Alam mo kung gaano ako naiinis sa kanya nung mga una pero habang tumatagal nag-iiba ang pagtingin ko sa kanya at hindi ko rin alam kung bakit. Kasalanan ko ba 'to kasi puso ko naman to? Paano kung sarili kong damdamin hindi ko makontrol? Kasalanan ko pa rin ba?"</p><p>Nagpunas ng luha si Kyungsoo na patuloy na tumutulo sa pisngi niya saka muli na namang nagsalita. “Kung sa ganitong paraan lang ang magagawa ko para maparamdam ko sa kanyang mahal ko siya, na may nagmamahal sa kanya kahit na iniwan siya at kahit iniisip niya na may pagkukulang siya, gagawin ko. Gusto kong maiparanas sa kanya ang hindi ko nagawa kay Junmyeon noong kami pa. Kaya nga siya nakipaghiwalay diba? Dahil sinabi niyang may pagkukulang ako. Hayaan mong makabawi man lang ako sa naging pagkukulang ko at iparanas yun sa ibang tao.”</p><p>“Pero Soo, iba si Junmyeon kay Chanyeol. Ibang sitwasyon ang meron kayo. Alam natin na magkarelasyon talaga kayo ni Junmyeon noon. Pero sa taong ‘to ngayon mukhang wala. At baka nasosobrahan ang binubuhos mong pagmamahal sa kanya.” malambot na ang tono ng pananalita ni Baekhyun na parang naiintindihan na niya ang sitwasyon ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Pero pareho naman sila naging laman nitong nararamdaman ko. Minahal ko Junmyeon. Mahal ko si Chanyeol ngayon. Magkaiba lang ng panahon pero pareho ko silang minahal."</p><p>Napayuko si Kyungsoo. "Gusto ko rin namang itanong talaga kay Chanyeol kung ano talaga kami. Naghahanap lang ako ng tamang timing.” </p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun at dahan-dahang lumapit kay Kyungsoo at niyakap ito. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Yumakap si Kyungsoo pabalik at nakakaramdam ulit ng nagbabadyang luha na tutulo sa mga mata. “Sorry na Baek. Ikukwento ko naman sayo lahat. Alam kong ganito ang magiging reaksyon mo kaya naghahanap ako ng tamang tiyempo para masabi ko sayo lahat.”</p><p>Hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni ks saka sumagot. “I know and I’m sorry. Sana maintindihan mo rin ako bilang kaibigan mo na concern sayo. Hindi naman kita pinagbabawalan sa gusto mo pati na rin sa lovelife mo, alam mo yan. Pero Soo check the label din minsan katulad ng sinabi ni Sarah Lahbati sa Nido commercial. Baka mamaya maging heartbroken ka na naman.”</p><p>“Alam ko naman yon. Sorry kung napapadalas ako kay Chanyeol.” sabay mahigpit ulit na niyakap si Baekhyun.</p><p>“Wala namang problema dahil nagpapaalam ka. Worried lang talaga ako sa sitwasyon mo kay Chanyeol na yan. Ipakilala mo dapat yan sakin. Sa ngayon hindi ko siya gusto para sayo. Mukhang pinaglalaruan niya feelings mo."</p><p>“Baek naman..”</p><p>“Hindi mo ako masisisi lalo na’t hindi ko pa siya nakikita at hindi man lang nag-iinsist na maging kayo.”</p><p>Nag-pout si Kyungsoo. “Feeling ko naman mahal niya rin ako. Hindi pa siguro siya handa na magsabi sa akin.”</p><p>Kumalas si Baekhyun sa pagkakayakap at tinignan si Kyungsoo. “Paano mo nasabing mahal ka niya? Sa performance na binibigay niya?” sabay tawa ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Namula si Kyungsoo. “Baek naman!”</p><p>Mas lalong natawa si Baekhyun sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo. “Eto seryosong tanong.”</p><p>“Ano?”</p><p>“Malaki ba?”</p><p>“Ang alin?”</p><p>“Wag ka magpanggap diyan. Alam mo ang tinatanong ko.”</p><p>Nag-alangan si Kyungsoo na sumagot.</p><p>“Ano?” tumaas ang isang kilay ni Baekhyun. Atat sa isasagot ng kaibigan.</p><p>“Oo. Masarap din.”</p><p>Tumawa si Baekhyun sabay pabirong sinampal ang kaibigan. “Tangina ka. Landi mo.”</p><p>“Ako pa malandi? Eh ikaw ‘tong nagtatanong!” sabay tawa ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Kumain ka na ba? Nagluto ako ng sinigang.” </p><p>“Wow marunong ka na magluto?”</p><p>“Si Sehun nagluto.” Naglakad si Baekhyun papuntang kusina. Sumunod si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Oh. If I know minsan gusto mo rin na wala ako rito para may babe time kayo ni Sehun.”</p><p>“Sira. Wag ka mag-alala, mas marami kaming babe time ni Sehun sa bahay niya. Anong kinain mo sa bahay ni Chanyeol bukod sa tite?"</p><p>Binatukan niya si Baekhyun. “Ang gago mo.”</p><p>"Bakit? Wag kang painosente. Ang tatanda na natin para maging pabebe sa ganyang klaseng tanong. So ano? May kinain ka ba don na tunay na pagkain o wala?"</p><p>"Wala. Puro tite niya lang." tumawa si Kyungsoo pero halatang nag-iinit ang mukha.</p><p>Natawa rin si Baekhyun. "Inamoka. Kumain ka ng marami ngayon. Ubusin mo 'to. Para may lakas ka pa sa mga susunod niyong gagawin."</p><p>"Baek naman!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lumipas na naman ang isang linggo pero hindi pa rin makahanap ng tiyempo si Kyungsoo para magtanong kay Chanyeol patungkol sa nangyayari sa kanya. Katulad ni Baekhyun, gusto rin niya na may label sila ni Chanyeol. Naguguluhan din kasi siya kung ano ba sila? FuBu lang ba? M.U.? Landian? Pero sana, sa lahat ng yan, gusto niyang label ay boyfriend. Official. Lalo na ngayon na lalo siyang nahuhulog sa binata. Kung minahal niya si Chanyeol kahit pinakitaan siya ng negatibong ugali noong una, mas lalo siyang nahuhulog ngayon dahil nakikita niya ang magandang ugali ni Chanyeol.</p><p>May pagkakataon na sweet si Chanyeol sa kanya. Pero madalas si Kyungsoo ang nagiging sweet, maalaga, at gumagawa talaga ng effort na maparamdam kay Chanyeol ang gusto niyang iparamdam. At isa pa, ayaw na rin niya gawin kay Chanyeol ang nagawa niya sa ex niya noon na kung saan ay nagkaroon siya ng pagkukulang sa dating kasintahan.</p><p>Sa totoo lang okay lang naman sa kanya kahit hindi pantay ang pinapakitang effort ni Chanyeol sa  pinapakita niyang effort ngayon. Para sa kanya, hindi naman pataasan ng effort 'to, basta maiparamdam niyo na mahal niyo ang isa't isa, sapat na kay Kyungsoo yun. Masaya siya sa ginagawa niya. Masaya siya dahil nakikita ni Kyungsoo na napapasaya niya si Chanyeol sa ginagawa niyang effort.</p><p>Pero hindi rin naman siya tanga.</p><p>Mali. Alam niyang tanga siya. Pero mas pinili niyang magpanggap na hindi katangahan itong ginagawa niya.</p><p>Alam niyang hindi pa nakakamove-on si Chanyeol sa ex niya. Sa mga pagkakataong gising pa ang diwa ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing matutulog na sila pagkatapos mag-sex, biglang tatalikod sa kanya si Chanyeol, hahawakan ang cellphone niya at doon nakikita ni Kyungsoo ang nasa lockscreen ng phone niya na tinititigan niya muna bago matulog. Picture ni Chanyeol na nakayakap sa likod ng ex niya at parehong mga nakangiti. Bukod doon ay may mga nakikita pang picture si Kyungsoo sa ibang sulok ng bahay nito kasama ang ex niya. May mga gamit din siyang nakikita na sa palagay niya ay sa ex nito at hindi niya pa tinatapon o sinasaoli.</p><p>Aminado siyang masakit sa kanya ang mga ganung nakikita. Sino naman ang hindi masasaktan sa ganung sitwasyon? Alam mong may something na nangyayari sa inyo pero ganun ang nakikita mo? Na parang pinanghahawakan mo pa rin ang nakaraan kahit meron ka ng kasalukuyan. Pero hindi nga rin siya maka-demand dahil katulad ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, walang sila. Ang tanging magagawa niya sa ngayon ay maghintay kung kelan ready si Chanyeol.</p><p>"What are you thinking?"</p><p>Napaangat ng ulo si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa harap ng salamin. Katatapos lang maligo ni Chanyeol at pinupunasan ni Kyungsoo ang buhok nito gamit ang tuwalya.</p><p>"Wala naman." pagdadahilan niya saka nagpatuloy sa pagpupunas.</p><p>"Sa tingin mo kumbinsido ako sa ganyang sagot mo?"</p><p>Patuloy lang sa pagpupunas ng buhok si Kyungsoo. Nag-aalangang sumagot.</p><p>Biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa buhok nito, inikot ang upuan para harapin si Kyungsoo saka tumingala at hinawakan ang dalawang kamay nito. Bakit ba swak na swak ang kamay nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol?</p><p>"May problema ba?"</p><p>"Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?" lakas loob na tanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Nag-uusap na tayo." pabirong sagot ni Chanyeol. Umikot na lang ang mata ni Kyungsoo sabay natawa.</p><p>Hinahaplos ngayon ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. "Tungkol saan?"</p><p>"Tungkol sa'tin."</p><p>Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang biglang higpit ng hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya na parang natigilan. Kita ni Kyungsoo sa mata nito ang parang pag-aalinlangan. Na parang hindi pa handa si Chanyeol sa ganitong usapan.</p><p>"I love you. Alam kong ramdam mong mahal kita pero gusto ko pa rin sabihin."</p><p>Tanging paglunok lang ng sariling laway at pag-iwas ng tingin ang tanging isinagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Alam niyang hindi ito ang talagang maituturing na sagot pero para sa kanya sagot na ito.</p><p>Hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang madismaya sa reaksyon na nakita niya. Pero kailangan niyang maging open minded sa ganitong sitwasyon, lalo na at mukhang hindi pa naghihilom ang sugat ni Chanyeol mula sa ginawa ng ex niya.</p><p>"Hindi naman ako magdedemand sa'yo. Hindi ibig sabihin na pag sinabi kong mahal kita e sasabihin mo rin yun sakin. Gusto ko lang malaman kung ano bang meron tayo.. Kung ano bang tawag sa'tin ganun.. because this is making me confused. Pero kung hindi ka pa handa na isagot yan ngayon, meron pa namang ibang pagkakataon." bigla niyang hinawakan ang mga pisngi ni Chanyeol at binaba ang mukha para halikan niya sa labi na malugod namang tinanggap ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Nang humiwalay si Kyungsoo ay bigla siyang hinawakan ni Chanyeol sa bewang at niyakap siya nang mahigpit.</p><p>"Please.. give me some time to process this. Confuse din ako tulad mo. Basta.. ang alam ko, masaya ako kapag kasama kita.. na naging magaan ang loob ko sayo kahit naiinis ako sayo noon. Masaya ako sa nangyayari satin ngayon." niyakap siya uli ni Chanyeol nang mahigpit.</p><p>Natawa nang kaunti si Kyungsoo lalo na nang nabanggit ni Chanyeol ang pagtatalo nila noon. Hindi man nakakuha si Kyungsoo ng eksaktong sagot, nakaramdam naman siya ng kasiyahan sa puso mula sa mga sinabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Napangiti siya at hinaplos ang basang buhok nito.</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>Nakahinga si Chanyeol nang maluwag. "I'm glad di na tayo nag-aaway."</p><p>"Hindi ka na naiinis sakin?" pabirong tanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Sino ba namang maiinis kapag pinakitaan ka na ng ganitong ugali?" ramdam ni Kyungsoo sa tiyan niya ang pagngiti ni Chanyeol. "Baka nga ikaw ang naiinis diyan." dagdag nito.</p><p>Muling hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang mga pisngi ni Chanyeol para makita ang mga mata nito. "Hindi ba sinabi ko na sayo?"</p><p>"Ang alin?" pagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Na mahal kita. Wala na kong dahilan bakit pa ako magagalit sayo kahit sa maliit na bagay."</p><p>Biglang tumayo si Chanyeol na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo saka mabilisang hinalikan sa labi.</p><p>"Thank you." sabay ngiti nito na pati ang dimple ay lumabas.</p><p>Isang malaking ngiti rin ang iginanti ni Kyungsoo at muling nagulat nang hinalikan ulit siya ni Chanyeol sa labi.</p><p>"Please keep smiling. For me."</p><p>Biglang nagtaka si Kyungsoo. "Bakit?"</p><p>"Lumalabas ang heart shape mong bibig pag ngumingiti ka. Kahit di ka magsalita, isang ngiti mo lang sakin, alam kong mahal mo ko."</p><p>Tumawa nang malakas si Kyungsoo pero halata ang kilig. "Banat ba yan? Ang corny masyado."</p><p>Natawa rin si Chanyeol pero bigla ring nagseryoso. "Let's have a date today."</p><p>"Okay. Anong gusto mong lutuin ko?" para kay Kyungsoo, ang date na ginagawa nila ay ang laging pagpunta niya sa bahay nito, tamang nood o kaya laro. Minsan nagluluto si Kyungsoo para sa kanila pag di siya pagod.</p><p>Umiling si Chanyeol. "No. I mean, let's have a date. Outside."</p><p>"Oh." ngayon lang din napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa pala sila nakakalabas nang magkasama simula ng may nangyayari sa kanila. Wala silang date sa labas. So Chanyeol is asking him out for a date. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapangiti at ma-excite. Parang umangat sa next step o level ang sitwasyon nila. Hindi kaya dahil sa umamin siya?</p><p>Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paghawak ng kamay sa kanya ni Chanyeol "Let's go."</p><p>"Walang inom?" tanong ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila palabas. Baka maglasing na naman itong si Chanyeol.</p><p>Tumawa si Chanyeol. "Wala. Kung meron man baka wine lang. Let's just enjoy this night na walang alak."</p><p>Hindi makakalma ngayon ang puso ni Kyungsoo kung anong klaseng date ang mangyayari sa kanila ngayon. Ang mahalaga, si Chanyeol ang kasama niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Pa-out ka na?'</em>
</p><p>Ito ang nabasang chat ni Kyungsoo galing kay Chanyeol nang tumunog ang message ringtone ng cellphone niya. Napangiti siya agad at nagreply.</p><p>'Oo. Nasa labas ka na?'</p><p>'Yes. Kakarating ko lang. I'll wait. ;)'</p><p>Ngumingiti si Kyungsoo habang nag-aayos ng gamit para makalabas. Pangatlong beses na siyang sinusundo ni Chanyeol at pang-apat na beses na magde-date sila sa labas. Nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo na nasa another step at tumataas ang level ng relasyon nila. Kahit papano ay may progress. Umuusad. At natutuwa siya sa nangyayari.</p><p>Nakalabas na siya ng opisina at palabas na rin ng building nang nakasalubong niya ang boss niyang si Jongin. Simula ng hindi siya ulit pumayag sa yaya nito na kahit isang date ay tumigil na ito sa kakayaya sa kanya kahit na sinabi niyang willing to wait naman siya. Siguro ay naramdaman niyang may something sa relasyon nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. O kaya baka alam na niya o baka sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi na siguro mahalaga kay Kyungsoo kung alam na ng boss niya. Hindi naman bawal 'tong relasyon nila ni Chanyeol. Pareho naman silang single. Hindi siguro kailangan ni Kyungsoo na magpaliwanag pa kay Jongin.</p><p>"May date kayo ulit?" nakangiting nagtanong si Jongin sa kanya na may halong pang-aasar. Napapansin siguro ni Jongin na nagpupunta si Chanyeol sa kompanya nila para sunduin siya.</p><p>"Gagala lang po." pagdadahilan ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Napailing sa kanya ang boss niya. "Sus. Gagala. Basta, kung hindi ka niya masasalo, willing akong saluhin ka." sabay ngiti sa kanya at umalis.</p><p>Bakit ba parang siguradong-sigurado ang boss niya na hindi siya sasaluhin ni Chanyeol? Hindi ba napapansin ni Jongin ang mga kilos na binibigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya? Hindi ba nagkukwento si Chanyeol sa kanya? O masyado lang mataas ang self confidence ni Jongin para masabing mahuhulog si Kyungsoo sa charm ng boss niya?</p><p>Napahinga na lang siya nang malalim at naglakad palabas ng building. Biglang nagliwanag ang mukha niya nang makita si Chanyeol sa may parking lot na nakatayo at nakasandal sa may pinto ng kotse nya habang may tinitignan sa cellphone. Halata sa mukha ang pokus na ekspresyon sa ginagawa. Sobrang gwapo talaga nitong si Chanyeol. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay maswerte siya at nakabingwit siya ng katulad niya. Kumbaga ay all in one na 'to sa paningin niya.</p><p>Lumapit siya nang walang nililikhang ingay para hindi marinig ni Chanyeol ang pagdating niya. Paglapit niya ay bigla niyang ginulat ito sa pamamagitan ng pagkukunwaring magnanakaw ng cellphone.</p><p>"Holdap 'to!" sabay hablot ng cellphone.</p><p>"Hoy tangina!" kita ni Kyungsoo ang pagkagulat ni Chanyeol kaya bigla siyang natawa. Nang makita ni Chanyeol kung sino ang kumuha ng phone nya ay agad nagbago ang reaksyon ng mukha.</p><p>"Ginulat mo ko!" sabay hawak ni Chanyeol sa dibdib niya.</p><p>"Hehe. Sorry. Sinasadya. Ano ba itong tinitignan mo at pokus na pokus ka-" natigilan si Kyungsoo nang makita sa phone ang tinitignan ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Bagong instagram post ng ex niya. Sinasabing nasa Pilipinas siya ngayon.</p><p>Biglang inagaw ni Chanyeol ang cellphone. Kita ni Kyungsoo kung paano umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol sa kanya.</p><p>"Uhm. Tara na. Ano gusto mong kainin?" biglang tanong ni Chanyeol na hindi pa rin tumitingin sa kanya. Sabay unlock sa pinto ng kotse at naunang pumasok.</p><p>Hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang magselos, ang masaktan. Dagdag pa nito ang walang paliwanag ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Pero biglang nagpapaalala ang isip niya na 'wala kang karapatan dahil walang kayo' kaya imbis na magtatanong siya ay mananahimik na lang siya na kunwari ay walang nakita. Sa puntong ito binabalewala niya ang sariling hinanakit.</p><p>Nang makapasok si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng driver's seat ay tahimik niyang kinuha ang seatbelt sa kanan nito pero nagulat siya nang si Chanyeol ang lumapit at kumuha sabay ni-lock ang seatbelt niya. Pagkatapos ay hinawakan ng isang kamay ang baba niya at tinitigan siya. Parang nangungusap ngayon ang mga mata ni Chanyeol na hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung ano. Na parang may gustong sabihin si Chanyeol pero hindi masabi sa kanya.</p><p>Pero imbis na buksan ni Chanyeol ang bibig nito para magsalita ay binuksan niya ito para mahalikan si Kyungsoo. Kahit ang paghalik sa kanya ni Chanyeol ay parang may sinasabi, may ipinapakahulugan, pero hindi rin niya mawari kung ano. Tanging halik pabalik ang iginanti ni Kyungsoo habang unti-unting niyayakap si Chanyeol para tuluyang dumiin ang halik. Buti na lang ay tinted ang bintana ng kotse nito. Walang ibang makakakita sa ginagawa nila kundi sila lang.</p><p>Ang sakit ng puso at pagseselos niya mula sa nakita kanina ay biglang nawala. Salamat sa paayudang halik ni Chanyeol. Talagang si Chanyeol lang ang nakapagpapabago ng emosyon niya.</p><p>Natigil lang sila nang dahan-dahang inalis ni Chanyeol ang labi niya sa labi ni Kyungsoo ngunit ang mga mukha ay sobrang lapit pa rin. Unti-unting dumilat si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Chanyeol na nakapikit pa rin ngunit patuloy na hinahaplos ng hinlalaki ang labi.</p><p>Pagkadilat ni Chanyeol ay agad na hinanap ng mga mata ang mata ni Kyungsoo. "We might end up having sex here pag hindi natin 'to tinigil. Mag-date na muna tayo? Please?"</p><p>Napangiti si Kyungsoo saka tumango. "Okay."</p><p>Hinahaplos na ngayon ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "For the second time, saan mo gusto? Anong gusto mong kainin?"</p><p>"Pwede bang ikaw?" pabirong tanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Natawa si Chanyeol. "Mamaya na yung dessert. Dun muna tayo sa main course."</p><p>Nag-isip ngayon si Kyungsoo. "Na-try na natin kumain sa Japanese, Chinese, at Korean resto. Filipino resto naman?"</p><p>Biglang halik muna ang isinagot ni Chanyeol bago nagsalita. "Masusunod po. Boss." sabay ayos ng pwesto para mag-drive.</p><p>Umikot ang mata ni Kyungsoo. "Ikaw nga 'tong boss. Kahit sa sex pala-utos."</p><p>Sinimulan na ni Chanyeol paandarin ang kotse. "Hmm. Sino kaya ang bossy diyan na nagmamadaling makan-"</p><p>"Hoy! Wag mong tatangkaing tapusin yan!" biglang sigaw ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Lalong nang-asar si Chanyeol. "Bakit? Hindi ka ba nagpapakan-"</p><p>"AAAHHHH!"</p><p>"Nagpapakanton! Hindi ka ba nagpapakanton pag birthday mo?! Ito, malisyoso ka. Di mo muna ko pinapatapos." sagot ni Chanyeol habang tumatawa.</p><p>"Tangina mo."</p><p>"Tangina mo rin."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Sige. Fuck me later."</p><p>"Humanda ka mamaya!"</p><p>"Ako pa hinamon mo ha?"</p><p>Patuloy silang nag-asaran hanggang sa makarating sila sa Filipino resto na alam ni Chanyeol. Natigil ang asaran nila dahil nalipat ang usapan nila sa mga bagay-bagay kasama ang trabaho nila habang hinihintay ang pagkain.</p><p>As usual, si Chanyeol ang madalas magkwento pero minsan ay nagkukwento rin si Kyungsoo. Nakwento na niya ang patungkol sa kaibigang si Baek maliban syempre sa sinabi ni Baekhyun na hindi niya gusto si Chanyeol para kay Kyungsoo. Dati, nagkukwento si Chanyeol kasama ang hawak na alak at may kasamang pagtungga hanggang sa malasing. Pero ngayon, nakakapagkwento na siya kahit tubig o juice lang ang iniinom. Matagal-tagal na ring napapansin ni Kyungsoo na hindi na umiinom si Chanyeol. Kung iinom man ay madalang na lang. Napapansin din ni Kyungsoo na madalas ng ngumiti o tumawa si Chanyeol di tulad ng dati at gaya nga ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo, panibagong step o level ito ng relasyon nila.</p><p>Ang tanging hindi nila napag-uusapan nang maayos ay kung ano bang tawag sa relasyon nila.</p><p>Nagising si Kyungsoo mula sa halik na nararamdaman sa labi.</p><p>"Soo, andito na tayo." bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Oh? Nakatulog ako." sagot niya nang tuluyang magising at tinanggal ang seatbelt. Pero ramdam pa rin niya sa sistema ang antok.</p><p>Nang makalabas ng kotse ay hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at naglakad papasok sa elevator.</p><p>"Pagod ka na?"</p><p>"Siguro."</p><p>"Saken?" pabirong tanong ni Chanyeol nang makapasok sa elevator.</p><p>Napatingin si Kyungsoo. "Sayo mapapagod? Sabi ko nga sayo humanda ka mamaya diba?"</p><p>"Bukas na natin gawin yan. Inaantok ka na at pagod ka na. Weekend naman bukas. Marami tayong time para diyan."</p><p>Niyakap niya si Chanyeol saka hinalikan sa pisngi. Mabuti na lang at wala ng ibang tao sa loob ng elevator pero alam nilang may CCTV. </p><p>"Bakit hindi ko agad nakita ang isang sweet na Chanyeol nung una."</p><p>Natawa si Chanyeol. "Pinangunahan mo ng galit sakin eh."</p><p>Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol nang makarating sila sa floor kung saan naroon ang unit nito. Kaagad na hinawakan muli ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya habang naglalakad sila.</p><p>Nang binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto ay napansin niyang bukas ang ilaw.</p><p>"Ha? Ang alam ko iniwan ko 'tong nakapatay bago pumasok sa trabaho." pagtataka niya.</p><p>Pero nagulat sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo nang may nakita silang nakaupo sa sofa at biglang tumayo nang makita rin sila.</p><p>"Rosé.." sambit ni Chanyeol na halata ang pagkagulat. Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.</p><p>"Hi. Uhm. Sorry, bigla akong pumasok. Kanina pa ako kumakatok pero walang sumasagot so baka wala ka pa. I still have this spare key na bigay mo sa akin noon kaya nabuksan ko." paliwanag nito.</p><p>Napansin ni Rosé ang kamay ni Chanyeol na nakahawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Nang makita ni Chanyeol kung saan nakatingin ang ex niya ay biglang binitiwan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Dahilan para tuluyang makaramdam ng hinanakit si Kyungsoo at dahilan na rin para umalis agad.</p><p>Tinignan muli ni Kyungsoo si Rosé na nakatingin kay Chanyeol, saka sinulyapan si Chanyeol na nakatingin din kay Rosé at bakas pa rin sa mukha ang pagkagulat at emosyong ayaw na niyang malaman pa.</p><p>Pagkalabas niya ay hindi niya alam kung tinignan siya ni Chanyeol na umalis, o kung tinatawag siya, o kung sinusundan siya. Ang tanging naririnig niya ay ang nakakabinging sakit ng nararamdaman niya habang paulit-ulit na tumatakbo sa isip ang biglang pagbabago ni Chanyeol sa kanya sa isang iglap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang tunog ng alarm sa cellphone niya, senyales na kailangan na niyang bumangon para pumasok. Pero parang wala siyang ganang bumangon. Parang ayaw niya munang pumasok. Paano ba siya makakapagtrabaho nang maayos sa ganitong kalagayan niya ngayon? Lalo na kapag bigla siyang magigising ay bigla na naman niya naaalala ang nangyari. Gusto lang niya matulog magdamag para hindi na maisip ang mga bigla niyang naiisip. Dalawang araw pa lang ang nakakalipas. Kaya pa ba niya ang sakit? Ginusto naman niya 'to diba? Alam naman niya sa sarili niya na posibleng ganito ang mangyari pero hindi niya akalain na ganito kasakit. Mas masakit pa kesa sa ginawa ni Junmyeon sa kanya. Mas masakit dahil alam niyang binuhos niya ang pagmamahal kay Chanyeol na alam niyang deserve na maramdaman ni Chanyeol. Pero deserve rin ba ni Kyungsoo ang makatanggap ng ganito? Knowing na wala naman siyang ginawang masama kay Chanyeol?</p><p>Simula nang umalis siya noong araw na nakita niya ang ex ni Chanyeol ay wala siyang kahit na anong narinig kay Chanyeol. Ni tawag, o text wala. Nilubos niya ang pagiging tanga niya sa pag-asang pupuntahan siya ni Chanyeol o tatawagan man lang para magpaliwanag o kausapin siya. O sa pag-asang si Kyungsoo ang pipiin ni Chanyeol over his ex. Kaso dalawang araw na lumipas at walang nangyayari.</p><p>Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na hindi umiyak. Ni isang patak ng luha wala siyang nilabas pagkatapos ng nangyari. Hindi dahil sa iniisip niya na para lang sa mahihina ang mga umiiyak pero dahil sa pagkakataong ito, parang hindi worth it iyakan ang mga ganitong sitwasyon kahit masakit. Dahil alam naman niya na ganito ang mangyayari sa huli at sinabihan na siya ni Baekhyun sa una pa lang. Ngayon ay magdusa siya sa sarili niyang katangahan.</p><p>Pinilit din niyang hindi magsalita o magkwento kay Baekhyun. Hindi dahil sa takot siyang masisi ni Baekhyun sa nangyayari. Kundi ayaw na lang niya iparamdam kay Baekhyun itong sakit na nararamdaman niya. At kilala siya ni Baekhyun na hindi masyadong nagsasalita kapag may problema siya. Saka lang siya nagkukwento kapag hindi na niya kaya. Umuwi siya agad pagkaalis niya sa condo ni Chanyeol na ang alam ni Baekhyun ay doon siya mananatili buong weekend. Nagtaka at nagtanong si Baekhyun pero nagdahilan si Kyungsoo na may biglaang trabaho si Chanyeol. Buong weekend ay pilit siyang nakikipagbonding kay Baekhyun para hindi makahalata ang kaibigan.</p><p>Bumangon siya at nagsimulang maghanda para pumasok. Lumabas siya ng kwarto na may nakahanda ng almusal. Naabutan niya si Baekhyun na umiinom ng kape at nag-aalmusal.</p><p>“Ikaw nagluto nito?” gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos umupo. Hindi naman kasi mahilig magluto ang kaibigan. Kadalasan ay siya ang nagluluto. Sadyang wala lang din talaga siya sa mood ngayon na magluto. Kapag talaga nasaktan ang puso, halos lahat apektado.</p><p>“Oo. Tamang praktis lang maging asawa ni Sehun.”</p><p>Natawa si Kyungsoo. “Wow. Kelan naman ang kasal?”</p><p>“Sa tamang panahon.”</p><p>“Lakas naman pala maka-aldub.”</p><p>“Oo. Gusto mo sa Philippine Arena pa ang venue eh.” sabay silang nagtawanan.</p><p>Pagkatapos ng konting kwentuhan ay nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo para pumasok. Mamaya pa kasi ang pasok ni Baekhyun kaya hindi ito nagmamadali.</p><p>Pagkabukas ni Kyungsoo ng pinto palabas at bigla siyang tinawag ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“O bakit?” pagtataka niya.</p><p>Tinignan muna siya ni Baekhyun nang matagal saka nagsalita.</p><p>“Kaya mo pa?”</p><p>Sa tinging binibigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya, na tinging nag-aalala, alam na niya ang ibig sabihin ng tanong nito. At sa tono ng pananalita ni Baekhyun, ramdam niyang nag-aalala talaga sa kanya ang kaibigan. Alam ni Baekhyun na may pinagdadaanan siya. Pero alam din ni Baekhyun na hindi pa handa si Kyungsoo na magsalita.</p><p>Sa mga mata ni Baekhyun na nangingibabaw ang pag-aalala, gusto na niyang bumigay, gusto na niyang magkwento, gusto na niyang ilabas lahat ng hinanakit niya, gusto niyang yakapin siya nang mahigpit ni Baekhyun at i-comfort na parang bata.</p><p>Pero hindi niya magawa. Hindi pa sa ngayon.</p><p>Nginitian niya nang matipid si Baekhyun bilang pasasalamat. “Kaya ko pa, Baek.”</p><p>Understanding na ngiti ang iginanti ng kaibigan. “Andito lang ako ha? Kapag hindi mo na kaya.”</p><p>Pilit ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng nagbabadyang pag-iyak saka tinanguan ang kaibigan. Natatakot siyang magsalita dahil baka hindi na niya mapigilan ang sarili sa harap ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Pagkaalis niya ng bahay ay saka niya nilabas lahat. Napahagulgol siya ng iyak habang naglalakad. Punas dito at punas doon ng hindi mapigilang pagtulo ng luha sa mga pisngi. Mas pinili niya sa ngayon ang maglabas ng hinanakit sa daan, sa mga taong nakakasalubong niya na biglang napapatingin sa kanya. Atleast hindi siya kilala ng mga ito. Mapapatanong lang kung bakit umiiyak pero hindi siya pipilitin na magkwento at tanggap nilang wala silang makukuhang sagot. </p><p>“Deserve mo naman ‘to self. Kayanin mo.” saway niya sa sarili.</p><p>Hinihiling na lang niya na sana ay hindi mahalata ng mga katrabaho niya ang ginawa niya habang nasa biyahe papasok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo na ang balita kay Chanyeol?”</p><p>Palabas na si Kyungsoo nang biglang nagsalita ang boss niya pagkatapos niyang ibigay ang documents na pinapapasa sa kanya. Bigla siyang napatigil nang marinig niya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. Parang may biglang pumalo sa puso niya at tuluyang nagwala.</p><p>Hindi niya magawang humarap muli kay Jongin. Hindi rin naman niya kasi alam kung ano ang isasagot.</p><p>“Nagkabalikan na sila ng ex niya.”</p><p>Napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo. Expected naman na ganon na ang mangyayari. Pagkatapos ng walang paramdam ni Chanyeol sa kanya, ano pa bang aasahan niya? Alangan namang maghabol pa siya e ano pa bang karapatan niya? Wala ngang sila.</p><p>Wala naman siyang karapatan pero aminado siyang nasasaktan pa rin siya.</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Good for them sir. Yun naman ang laging sinasabi ni Chanyeol.” pagdadahilan niya.</p><p>“Yan lang ang reaksyon mo? Hindi ka ba nagseselos?”</p><p>Hinarap niya si Jongin. Base sa reaksyon nito ay hindi ito nakikipagbiruan. Seryoso itong nagtatanong. “Sir. Ayoko maging rude bilang kayo ang boss ko pero bakit ba parang may gusto kayong iparating sa akin na hindi ko maintindihan kung ano? Kung patungkol man yan sa pagyaya niyo sakin makipag-date ay iisa lang talaga ang sagot ko at hindi magbabago yun."</p><p>Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang magtanong. Parang sa bawat tinatanong o sinasabi sa kanya ni Jongin ay may pakahulugan o may alam ito sa nangyayari sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Kung may alam man siya bakit hindi niya diretsuhin si Kyungsoo?</p><p>“Do you love him?”</p><p>Hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo ang tanong. Tinignan niya lang si Jongin at hindi nakasagot.</p><p>“Silence means yes.”</p><p>“Kahit naman sabihin ko sa inyong mahal ko siya, wala namang magbabago.”</p><p>“Alam ba niyang mahal mo siya?”</p><p>Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Ilang beses ko na yun sinabi sa kanya.”</p><p>“Pero alam mo bang mahal ka niya?”</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo. Pero bigla ring natawa.</p><p>“Sir Jongin please. Hindi ho ako nakikipaglokohan.”</p><p>“And so am I. Chanyeol loves you but he doesn’t realize it. Yet.”</p><p>Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paniniwalaan ba niya ang sinasabi ni Jongin o hindi.</p><p>“Why are you doing this Mr. Kim?"</p><p>“Don't think that I'm doing this just because you rejected me o gusto kong maghiganti. I already accepted the fact that you won’t ever like me romantically because you already love someone which is my cousin. But believe me, matagal ko ng kilala ang pinsan ko. Alam ko ang ikinikilos niya at ang ugali niya. Hindi ko lang alam ang ibang nangyayari sa kanya ngayon but I think he doesn’t realize his own feelings as of now. Just.. give him some time.”</p><p>Pilit niya muna inintindi lahat ng sinabi ni Jongin. May part na umaasa siya, na gusto niyang maniwala pero kailangan isipin niya muna ang sarili niya. Tama na siguro ang isang beses na ginawa niya 'to sa taong hindi naman siya mahal.</p><p>Napahinga nang malalim si Kyungsoo bago nagsalita. “Sorry sir pero ayoko munang paniwalaan yan hangga’t hindi nanggagaling sa bibig niya. Sa ngayon tatanggapin ko na kung ano man ang mangyayari. Wala rin naman akong magagawa kung anong choice niya. Balik na po ako sa table ko."</p><p>Tumalikod muli si Kyungsoo at naglakad para buksan ang pinto.</p><p>“Wala na akong magagawa kung ayaw mong maniwala. Pero kung tutulungan mo ako na iparealize sa kanya na ikaw na ang mahal niya at hindi ang ex niya, baka maniwala ka na."</p><p>Humarap na naman si Kyungsoo na may halong pagtataka sa sinabi ni Jongin.</p><p>"Friday night. After work. Don ko sasabihin sayo kung paano." dagdag ni Jongin.</p><p>Lumabas si Kyungsoo sa opisina ni Jongin na naguguluhan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakita agad ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang sumenyas ito sa pamamagitan ng pagtaas ng kamay.</p><p>Bago sila magkita ay sinabihan siya ni Jongin na sabay na mag-out at pumunta sa lugar na napagkasunduan pero hindi siya pumayag dahil baka kung ano ang isipin ng mga kasamahan niya sa trabaho kaya sinabi na lang niya na susunod na lang siya. Medyo nainis pa siya dahil mukhang sinadya ni Jongin na sa paboritong resto ni Chanyeol sila magkita. Pero di rin naman niya alam kung alam ito ni Jongin.</p><p>Hindi niya malaman sa sarili niya kung bakit pumayag siya sa pagyaya ng boss niya. Curious lang ba siya na malaman ang balak ni Jongin o talagang umaasa siya na may makita kahit isang katiting na pagmamahal si Chanyeol sa kanya mula sa binabalak ni Jongin?</p><p>Nang maupo si Kyungsoo ay binigyan siya ni Jongin ng menu. "You can order anything you want. Sagot ko."</p><p>"Sir hindi po ako-"</p><p>"Drop the formality Kyungsoo. Wala na tayo sa trabaho. Medyo naririndi na ko sa pagiging pormal mo e halos magkaedad lang tayo."</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. "Hindi ako oorder. Yan. Masaya ka na?"</p><p>Natawa si Jongin. "Woah. Chill. Bakit ang init ng ulo mo ngayon? Wag mo naman ako idamay sa galit mo kay Chanyeol."</p><p>Nag-sorry naman si Kyungsoo. "Gusto ko lang malaman ang sasabihin mo at umuwi na. Saka sa bahay ko na balak kumain."</p><p>"Nako, it's a big no. Ako na lang ang oorder. Saka di ba pwedeng dahan-dahan muna tayo? Masyado kang nagmamadali. Wala ka naman ng ibang lakad simula nung last week."</p><p>Alam ni Kyungsoo na nang-aasar ang boss niya dun sa huling sinabi niya. Hindi na lang siya sumagot.</p><p>Nang makaorder si Jongin sa waiter ay biglang naglakas loob si Kyungsoo na magtanong.</p><p>"May gusto ka ba talaga sakin? Noon?"</p><p>Tinignan muna siya ni Jongin saka natawa. "I told you interesado ako sayo. Pero habang tumatagal na nahahalata kong may something sa inyo ni Chanyeol tinigilan ko na. Aware ka naman dahil tinigil ko na pagyaya ko sayo ng date diba? Binibiro na lang kita sa mga nakaraang yaya ko sayo baka sakaling pumayag ka and in that way, makakausap kita patungkol kay Chanyeol."</p><p>Napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Ibig kong sabihin e yung patungkol sa inyo ni Chanyeol. Yung sitwasyon niyo. Di naman ako bulag para hindi mapansin at makahalata na may something sa inyo ng pinsan ko. Yung pagkukwento pa lang sa akin ni Chanyeol patungkol sayo at ang pagsundo niya sayo nung mga nakaraan e alam kong meron. Sa una hindi ako naniniwala dahil wala siyang nagiging boyfriend. At ang alam ko talaga babae lang ang gusto niya. So maybe you're an exception."</p><p>Magsasalita sana si Kyungsoo para kumontra pero nagsalita ulit si Jongin.</p><p>"Alam ko hindi ka naniniwala sa ngayon. Sadyang para sakin ay malakas ang kutob kong may nararamdaman siya sayo pero hindi lang talaga niya ma-realize sa ngayon. Siguro dahil naninibago siya na hindi babae ang gusto niya ngayon? Don't get me wrong. Hindi naman sa ayaw ni Chanyeol sa lalaki dahil never naman niya yan sinabi. He said before that there's nothing wrong kung ganun ang mangyari sa kanya. Sa ngayon siguro ay confuse pa siya kung mahal pa ba niya si Rosé o ikaw na ang mahal niya. Just give him time to realize this. Kilala ko pinsan ko noon pa since sabay kaming lumaki. Once he's so sure of himself, he'll do anything to prove it."</p><p>Napahinga nang malalim si Kyungsoo. "Hanggang kelan ako maghihintay sa pinsan mo Jongin? What if mali ka ng assume? What if hindi pala talaga ganun ang nararamdaman niya sakin? Kapag nag-antay ako baka masayang lang din ang panahon. Ayoko ng madagdagan ang mga panahon na sinayang ko sa kanya."</p><p>Gustong paniwalaan ni Kyungsoo lahat ng sinasabi ni Jongin. Gusto niyang tuluyang umasa pa na baka ganun nga talaga ang nangyayari kay Chanyeol ngayon. Confuse. Naguguluhan. Pero hindi rin maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang mangamba dahil wala siyang 100% assurance sa sinasabi ni Jongin.</p><p>"Give him the benefit of the doubt. Kaya nga itong balak ko ay sana maging way kay Chanyeol para maging maayos ang desisyon niya sa buhay. Gusto ko siyang kausapin para magising pero gusto ko rin na siya mismo ang maka-realize sa ginagawa niya."</p><p>Napahinga ulit nang malalim si Kyungsoo. "Pero ano bang balak mo?"</p><p>"Let's pretend na may gusto ako sayo. Though totoo naman yun. Dati."</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo. "Okay ka lang ba?! Ayoko ng ganyang set-up."</p><p>Si Jongin ngayon ang napabuntong hininga. "Listen Kyungsoo, I'm just here to help both of you especially Chanyeol. Gusto ko makita ang reaksyon niya once na malaman niya yan. Gusto ko lang siya pagselosin. Chill ka lang. Wala naman tayong gagawin na ginagawa ng typical na nagliligawan. I'll just tell him. Ganun lang. Hindi ko gagawin yung mga ayaw mong gawin."</p><p>"Paano ka paniniwalaan ni Chanyeol knowing na playboy ka?"</p><p>Nagulat din si Kyungsoo sa sariling tanong. Offending pala ang sinabi niya at hindi niya alam kung alam ni Jongin na yan ang tinatawag sa kanya ng mga empleyado niya.</p><p>Pero pagngiti ang naging reaksyon ng boss niya. "Ayan ba sinasabi ng mga empleyado ko? Sus, totoo naman na marami akong dinedate pero hindi ko naman sinasabay-sabay."</p><p>Mukhang hindi naman na-offend si Kyungsoo kaya natawa siya.</p><p>"Pero paano magiging effective yang balak mo?"</p><p>"I just know na magiging effective 'to kaya kalmahan mo lang. Ipapakita ko lang sa kanya yung pagiging interesado ko sayo. You don't have to do anything or reciprocate. Kung gusto mo na magkabalikan kayo agad tulungan mo ako sa gagawin ko."</p><p>Naging bitter si Kyungsoo sa huling sinabi ni Jongin. "Wala namang babalikan dahil wala namang kami."</p><p>Jongin rolled his eyes. "Ganun pa rin yon dahil pareho naman kayong may feelings sa isa't isa. At isa pa ayoko na niyang balikan ang ex niya. Pagkatapos ng ginawa niya e biglang babalik siya kay Chanyeol na parang walang nangyari." dagdag pa nito na halatang naiinis sa ex ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Hanggang kelan 'tong binabalak mo?"</p><p>"Hanggang sa mapagtanto ng pinsan ko na ikaw na ang mahal niya."</p><p>'What if hindi niya ma-realize?"</p><p>"Ano ba Kyungsoo ang dami mong what ifs." pagrereklamo ni Jongin.</p><p>"Gusto ko lang makasigurado. Wala rin naman akong assurance dito. At pagod na rin akong umasa." napayuko na lang si Kyungsoo para hindi makita ni Jongin ang hinanakit niya.</p><p>"Three times." napaangat ng ulo si Kyungsoo sa sagot nito.</p><p>"Sa tatlong beses na sasabihin ko sa kanya ang pagiging interesado ko sayo at wala siyang ginawang kahit na ano, ako ang sasalo sayo."</p><p>Halos nanlamig si Kyungsoo sa seryosong pananalita ng boss niya.</p><p>"You're not serious."</p><p>"Seryoso ako. Kung hindi ka niya kayang pahalagahan, ako ang bigyan mo ng pagkakataon na patunayan sayo kung gaano ka dapat pahalagahan."</p><p>Tinitigan muna niya ang mata ni Jongin para makita kung nagsasabi ito ng totoo. Nang makita sa mga mata nito ang katotohanan, na walang halong pagbibiro, napalunok si Kyungsoo at napayuko. Sa ngayon ay wala pa siyang matinong maisasagot.</p><p>Pagkadating ng pagkain nila ay muling nagsalita si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Saka mo na ko bigyan ng sagot sa balak ko. Maghahanap pa ako ng paraan kung kelan ko pwedeng kitain si Chanyeol nang kasama ka. Ikain mo na lang muna ngayon yan."</p><p>Kakain na sana sila nang biglang natigilan si Kyungsoo sa narinig na tumawag kay Jongin.</p><p>"Hello Jongin." boses ng babae. Natatandaan niya ang boses na yun. Ang boses ng ex ni Chanyeol. Or should he say Chanyeol's girlfriend?</p><p>At nakita niya ang hindi niya inaasahang makita na nakatingin na pala sa kanya bago pa siya tumingin rito.</p><p>Narinig niya si Jongin na nagsalita at halata rin ang pagkagulat. "Oh. Pinsan, Rosé. Dito rin kayo magdidinner?"</p><p>"Oo. May ni-reserve kami na table kanina tapos nakita kayo ni Chanyeol kaya lumapit kami." sagot ni Rosé.</p><p>Patuloy lang nagtititigan si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol na parang wala silang ibang kasama. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano pigilan ang sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya na halos sa palagay niya ay naririnig ng ibang tao. Dumadagdag pa sa emosyon niya ang makahulugang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Sa sobrang lalim ng tingin nito ay pilit na siyang umiwas ng tingin at binaling ang tingin sa pagkain na nasa tapat niya.</p><p>Nagsalita ulit si Rosé. "Naistorbo ba namin ang date niyo?" napaangat muli ng tingin si Kyungsoo at lumingon kay Rosé saka kay Jongin. Tinignan din siya ni Jongin na parang ipinapakahulugan na ito na ang simula ng pagpapanggap nila.</p><p>"Ah. Hindi naman. May mga pinag-uusapan pa naman kami."</p><p>"Maiistorbo ba nang tuluyan kung dito na rin kami uupo at kakain?" biglang tanong ni Chanyeol na nananatiling nakatingin kay Kyungsoo kahit para kay Jongin ang tanong.</p><p>Sumigla ang tono ng pananalita ni Jongin na parang natutuwa sa nangyayari. "Hindi naman Chanyeol. Sige. Dito na lang kayo. Malaki naman ang space na nakuha namin. Teka lilipat lang ako sa tabi ni Kyungsoo."</p><p>Lalong hindi makakalma ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil sa hindi inaasahang sitwasyon. Ni hindi pa niya nabibigyan ng sagot si Jongin. Pero eto, mukhang sisimulan na nila. One out of three.</p><p>Nang tumabi si Jongin sa kanya ay saka umupo si Chanyeol na sinadyang umupo sa tapat ni Kyungsoo. Sumunod si Rosé na hindi na kumontra sa sinabi ni Chanyeol at umupo sa tapat ni Jongin.</p><p>Kinuha ni Kyungsoo sa tapat niya ang pagkain ni Jongin nang hindi tinitignan si Chanyeol saka binigay sa katabi. Ramdam na ramdam pa rin niya ang mga tinging ibinabato nito sa kanya.</p><p>Binigay ni Jongin ang menu kina Chanyeol at nagsimulang umorder.</p><p>"Hihintayin na lang namin ang pagkain niyo. Saglit lang naman ang paghihintay."</p><p>"Okay lang ba? Baka nagugutom na kayo." sabi ni Rosé.</p><p>"Hindi pa naman. Siya nga pala, Rosé. Si Kyungsoo. Empleyado ko. Kyungsoo, si Rose."</p><p>Ngumiti si Rosé kay Kyungsoo. "Oo. Nakita ko na siya nung nakaraan. Tama ba, Kyungsoo?"</p><p>Tumingin siya kay Rosé saka napatango.</p><p>"Empleyado mo lang ba talaga si Kyungsoo o ka-date?" pang-aasar ni Rosé.</p><p>Tumawa si Jongin. Magaling magpanggap itong boss niya. "Hmm. Let's just say I'm courting him. Kayo ba? Kelan kayo nagkabalikan?"</p><p>"Hindi kami nagkabalikan." biglang sagot ni Chanyeol, dahilan para lalong magwala ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Ramdam pa rin niya ang tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol kahit nakayuko siya. Parang nanliliit tuloy siya ngayon sa kinauupuan niya.</p><p>"Nakikipagbalikan ako pero sabi niya bigyan ko raw siya ng time magdesisyon. So I'm doing my best para balikan niya ko. Tulad nito, ako nagyaya makipag-date." paliwanag ni Rosé.</p><p>"It's a good thing then. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ka-wasted si Chanyeol nung umalis ka. Halos linggo-linggo umiinom. Si Kyungsoo nga ang nakakasama niya sa pag-inom. Diba Kyungsoo?"</p><p>"Hindi ko alam na interesado ka pala kay Kyungsoo?" hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil sa biglang tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Naglakas loob ulit siyang tumingin kay Chanyeol. Patuloy pa rin siya nitong pinagmamasdan pero parang bumigat ang emosyon na nasa mata niya.</p><p>"Yes. Nung una pa lang na pagpasok niya sa company I keep on asking him out of a date pero ayaw niya. And this time pumayag na siya. This is our first date and I guess wala namang masama since single naman siya."</p><p>Napalunok si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. At kitang-kita niya ang pagbabago ng emosyon ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ng boss niya. Ito na ba ang reaksyon na inaasahan nila?</p><p>Ramdam na ramdam din ni Kyungsoo ang tensyon na nangingibabaw sa kanila ni Chanyeol. O sa kanilang apat. Feeling niya ay parang may gusto pang sabihin si Chanyeol pero pigil na pigil itong magsalita.</p><p>Nang dumating ang pagkain nina Chanyeol ay naging tahimik ang paligid nila at tanging mga kubyertos ang naririnig habang kumakain sila. Hindi rin maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang magselos sa ginagawa ni Rosé kay Chanyeol. Si Rosé ang naglalagay ng pagkain sa plato ni Chanyeol. Siguro ay napansin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo kaya naglagay siya ng pagkain sa plato nito kaso ang nilagay ni Jongin ay ang pagkain na may halong coriander. Ito ang pinakaayaw ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi siya kumukuha ng isang pagkaing inorder ni Jongin.</p><p>"Hindi kumakain si Kyungsoo ng pagkaing may halong coriander." biglang sabi ni Chanyeol kay Jongin.</p><p>Nagulat si Kyungsoo. Naalala niya na pareho nilang ayaw ng may coriander kaya never niyang sinasama yun sa mga niluluto niya o hindi sila umoorder na may halong coriander.</p><p>"Ops. Sorry." sabay kuha ulit ng pagkaing nilagay sa plato ni Kyungsoo. "Salamat sa info Chanyeol. Kailangan ko pang malaman ang mga gusto at ayaw ni Kyungsoo."</p><p>Nang matapos silang kumain ay nagpasintabi si Kyungsoo para pumunta sa comfort room hindi dahil sa naiihi siya kundi gusto niyang huminga nang maluwag sa tensyon na nararanasan niya. Hindi siya makahinga nang maayos. Dagdag pa ang matinding emosyon na nararamdaman niya sa tuwing napapansin niya si Chanyeol, lalo na pag pinagmamasdan siya nito. Pagkapasok niya sa CR ay naghilamos siya at nagpunas gamit ang makapal na tissue na nasa tabi niya saka napahinga nang malalim sa harap ng salamin. Saglit niyang tinitigan at tinanong ang sarili sa isip.</p><p>'Tama ba tong ginagawa ko?'</p><p>Nang mapansin niya sa salamin ang biglang pumasok ay muli na namang lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya.</p><p>Naghugas si Chanyeol ng kamay. "Hindi ko alam na interesado pala sayo ang pinsan ko."</p><p>Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo. Kumuha lang ulit siya ng tissue at pinupunasan ang kamay niya. Pilit na pinapakalma ang sarili.</p><p>Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita. "Alam na ba ni Jongin ang tungkol sa atin? It seems na wala siyang nalalaman patungkol sa sitwasyon natin."</p><p>Kyungsoo snapped. "Anong point nitong pagtatanong mo?" nainis siya sa mga binitiwang tanong ni Chanyeol na parang siya ang pinapalabas na may kasalanan.</p><p>Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at hinarap si Kyungsoo. "Isn't it unfair that you've already accepted someone for a date after what happened?"</p><p>Sarkastikong tumawa si Kyungsoo. "At hindi rin ba unfair sa akin ang ginawa mo pagkatapos mo makita ang ex mo?! Biglang ghosting?! Walang paramdam?! At pinamukha sa akin sa puntong ito na isa lang akong parausan?!"</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol. "Hindi yan totoo!"</p><p>"Well pinatotoo mo na sa akin yan simula last week!" hindi na niya naiwasan ang mapasigaw. Mabuti na lang at walang pumapasok na ibang tao sa CR ngayon.</p><p>Sabi niya sa sarili niya na hinding-hindi siya iiyak sa sitwasyong pinasok niya pero hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapaluha. "At isa pa, ano bang point ng argument na 'to? Natupad na ang gusto mong bumalik ang ex mo sayo. Tanggap ko naman na yang ex mo pa rin ang nananatili sa puso mo! Tanggap ko namang ginamit mo lang ang katawan ko para makaraos ka. Why are you even asking me about whom I date? It's not like we're boyfriends. Ni wala ngang tayo umpisa pa lang."</p><p>This time hindi na nakapagsalita si Chanyeol. Bumuka lang ang bibig pero hindi alam kung anong isasagot. Kitang-kita ang hinanakit sa mata na parang nasampal siya ng katotohanan. Dahilan para kahit papano ay masabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili na atleast hindi lang siya ang nasasaktan.</p><p>Naging senyales ang pananahimik ni Chanyeol para umalis si Kyungsoo. Nakakapagod sa kanya ang araw na 'to emotionally.</p><p>"Please don't accept Jongin."</p><p>Napatigil sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi hinarap si Chanyeol.</p><p>"Please give me some time, Kyungsoo." halos nagmamakaawa ang tono ng pananalita nito.</p><p>"Please.. please wait for me."</p><p>Tuluyang naglakad si Kyungsoo at lumabas ng resto nang hindi nagpapaalam kay Jongin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang nilabas ni Kyungsoo bago pumasok sa opisina ni Jongin. Pagkapasok niya ay napatayo agad si Jongin at nilapitan siya para kumustahin dahil kita sa reaksyon nito ang pag-aalala.</p><p>“Anong nangyari nung friday?”</p><p>Pagkatapos nilang mag-usap ni Chanyeol ay dumiretso na siya ng uwi nang hindi nakapagpaalam kay Jongin. Nag-text agad siya at humingi ng sorry pero nang tumatawag si Jongin sa kanya ay hindi niya ito sinasagot. Buong weekend din ang pagtetext sa kanya ni Jongin pero hindi niya nirereplyan. He feels bad pero ayaw muna niyang kausapin ang kahit na sino sa kanila.</p><p>Imbis na nagsalita ay tanging pagbigay ng nakatuping papel ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.</p><p>“Ano ‘to?” pagtataka ng boss niya.</p><p>“Resignation letter.”</p><p>“What?! What about our plan?”</p><p>“I never agreed. At ayoko ring ituloy.”</p><p>“Kyungsoo.. okay lang naman kung ayaw mong ituloy pero hindi ko naman sinabing mag-resign-”</p><p>“Gusto ko ng umuwi sa probinsiya namin sir.” biglang sagot niya.</p><p>Nang hindi nakapagsalita si Jongin ay nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo. “I think hindi ako nababagay sa lugar na ‘to. Parang nagulo ang buhay ko simula nang nandito ako kahit na may kasalanan din naman ako kung bakit nangyari sakin ‘to lahat. Gusto ko na lang umuwi at makalimot sa mga nangyari. Namimiss ko na rin pamilya ko.” malungkot na sagot ni Kyungsoo. “At isa pa, si Chanyeol ang nagpasok sakin dito. Tinulungan niya kong makahanap ng trabaho. Sobrang kapal na ng mukha ko kung magpatuloy pa 'ko rito pagkatapos ng nangyari.”</p><p>“Pero paano yung.. I mean.. seryoso ako na maging --”</p><p>“Ganun pa rin ang magiging sagot ko. Ayaw kitang gawing rebound knowing may nararamdaman pa ko kay Chanyeol tapos bigla akong makikipag-date sayo. Unfair yun sa inyo at pati na rin sa akin. I also want to move on without using other people kaya gusto ko na lang din lumayo. Sana maintindihan niyo.."</p><p>Malungkot ang naging tingin sa kanya ni Jongin. Halata sa reaksyon nito ang pagkadismaya sa sinagot ni Kyungsoo pero wala naman din siyang magagawa sa desisyon nito. “So.. hindi mo na hihintayin si Chanyeol?”</p><p>Isang malungkot na ngiti ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo. “Masyado ko ng ginalingan sa pagiging tanga kapag naghintay pa ko sa kanya. Wala rin naman akong assurance kung babalikan niya talaga ako. Sobrang kakaawaan ko na ang sarili ko kapag umasa pa kong babalik siya pero sa huli hindi pala. Mas okay na sigurong gumawa na lang ng paraan para makalimot. At least kahit papano natuto ako. May mga tao talagang dadaan lang sa buhay mo para bigyan ka ng isang matinding leksyon."</p><p>Unti-unting tinanggap ni Jongin ang resignation letter na hawak pa ni ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"I'll respect your decision. Kung gusto mo ulit bumalik, welcome ka pa rin dito sa kompanya. Magsabi ka lang.” sa huli ay isang masayang ngiti ang ibinigay sa kanya ni Jongin tanda ng pagrespeto sa desisyon nito.</p><p>Nakahinga siya nang maluwag. Mabigat din sa loob niya ang mag-resign dahil maganda ang naging experience niya rito at naging mabait sa kanya ang mga katrabaho niya lalo na si Jongdae, pero kailangan niyang gawin ‘to kung gusto niyang makalimot.</p><p>“Salamat sa lahat. Mr. Kim.”</p><p>“You have now the right to call me by my first name anytime. Hindi mo na ko boss.”</p><p>“Sige Jongin. Salamat sa lahat. Salamat sa inyo.”</p><p>“Salamat din, for being one of my best employee. At salamat sa pagmamahal na binigay mo sa pinsan ko. Ako na lang magpapasalamat para sa kanya.”</p><p>Matipid na ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Also, please don’t tell Chanyeol my personal info na nasa résumé na pinasa ko sa inyo nung nag-apply ako. Lalo na yung address ko sa probinsiya. Kung sakali lang naman na magtanong siya.”</p><p>Tumango si Jongin. "Makakaasa ka."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ikwento ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun lahat ng nangyari sa kanya simula umpisa, kasama ang desisyon niyang bumalik ng probinsiya ay naging emosyonal si Baekhyun at tuluyan ng nagalit kay Chanyeol. Binabalak pa nga sana ni Baekhyun na sugurin si Chanyeol ngunit pinigilan na lang ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung matatakot siya sa gagawin ng kaibigan o matatawa.</p><p>“Sure na ba talaga ‘to Soo? Wala ng atrasan?” pagpipigil ni Baekhyun nang inanunsyo na sa airport ang flight details ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Kung makatanong ka akala mo hindi ka umuuwi sa probinsiya natin.”</p><p>“Kahit na. Saka mamimiss na naman kita. Nasanay na akong kasama kita sa bahay.”</p><p>“Tigilan mo na yang pagiging madrama mo. Uso naman ang video call.”</p><p>“Wow alam mo pala ang video call.”</p><p>Pinalo niya si Baekhyun nang pabiro. “Taga-probinsya ako pero hindi ako taga-bundok.”</p><p>Tumawa si Baekhyun. “Sabi mo yan ha? Araw-araw dapat video call.” tonong pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Oo na. Basta hindi nakakasagabal sa inyo ni Sehun.”</p><p>“Sus kahit pa habang may ginagawa kaming milagro tatawagan pa rin kita.”</p><p>Natawa si Kyungsoo. “Gago mo kadiri ka.”</p><p>“Tumawag ka kaagad pagkauwi mo ha? Ikumusta mo ako kina tita.”</p><p>“Opo. Masusunod boss Baekhyun. Kung maka-demand. Jowa ba kita?”</p><p>“Kung hindi ko nakilala si Sehun baka ikaw jinowa ko. Hehe.”</p><p>“Kabahan ka naman sa sinasabi mo.”</p><p>“Sus. Di ka na lugi sakin. Luging-lugi ka nga don kay Chanyeol. Tangina talaga nung hayup na yun. Pakulam mo nga yon ha pagdating mo sa Aklan. Marami namang mangkukulam don satin e.”</p><p>“Wag mo kong niloloko. Sa Siquijor ang sinasabi mong maraming mangkukulam.”</p><p>“Meron din sa atin don maghanap-hanap ka lang.”</p><p>“Mag-eeffort pa ko? Nag-effort na nga ako noon dagdagan ko pa? Salamat na lang sa lahat.”</p><p>“Wow natuto na. Sige na. Mag-iingat ka. Basta video call ha. Papaulanan kita ng tawag.”</p><p>“Oo na. Dami mo naman sinasabi. Ingat ka rin sa pag-uwi.” niyakap niya nang mahigpit si Baekhyun. “Super thank you Baek..”</p><p>“Basta ikaw. Love you.”</p><p>Nagpapasalamat na lang si Kyungsoo dahil nakilala niya si Baekhyun nung nag-aaral sila ng college sa isang university sa Aklan. At lalo siyang nagpapasalamat dahil hanggang ngayon na nagtatrabaho na sila ay nananatili silang magkaibigan. Masaya siya para kay Baekhyun na nakatagpo ng magandang career at lovelife sa maynila. Naisip na lang ni Kyungsoo na siguro ay hindi para sa kanya ang maynila pagdating sa career niya. At pati na rin sa lovelife.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sa dalawang linggong pananatili ni Kyungsoo sa probinsya niya mula ng magtrabaho siya sa maynila ay sinubukan niya ulit maghanap ng trabaho sa bayan. Pasa ng résumé dito, pasa ng résumé doon. Pero wala pa ring tumatawag sa kanya kahit isa. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit lumipat siya ng maynila. Wala siyang mahanap na trabaho dito na akma sa kursong kinuha niya. Hanggang sa sinunod na lang muna niya ang sinabi ng magulang niya na magpahinga muna sa trabaho at tumulong sa pagbabantay ng kanilang negosyong gulayan at bigasan na nakapwesto sa bayan. Kasa-kasama niya ang pinsang si Yeri na talagang nagbabantay ng tindahan nila noon pa. Hindi naman talaga siya pinipilit ng magulang niya na magtrabaho. Siya lang ang may gusto para kahit na papano ay makatulong. Pero dahil sobra-sobra naman ang ibinibigay ng kuya niya na sa New Zealand na nakatira kasama ang sariling pamilya, nakakaluwag-luwag pa rin ang buhay nila. Kasama pa ang kinikita sa negosyo na pinatayo rin ng kuya niya bago siya mag-migrate sa New Zealand.</p><p>“Kuya Kyungsoo may tatanong ako.” biglang sabi ni Yeri pagkatapos umalis ang customer na bumili ng gulay.</p><p>“Ano yun?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nag-aayos ng mga tinitinda.</p><p>“Nakakuha ka ba ng majojowa sa maynila nung andun ka?”</p><p>Nagulat at natigilan si Kyungsoo sa tanong ng pinsan. “Bakit ka naman biglang nagtanong ng ganyan?”</p><p>“Wala naman. Naisip ko lang dahil ang daming nagsasabi dito sa atin na maraming nakukuhang napapangasawa o nagiging jowa sa maynila. Tignan mo si Kuya Baek nakakuha ng majojowa dun. Ang pogi pa. Ikaw ba kuya?”</p><p>Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang isasagot kay Yeri.</p><p>“Meron ba kuya? Hindi ka sumasagot agad e.” pang-aasar ng pinsan.</p><p>“Wala. Hindi naman lahat ng lalaki dun matino. Ang iba paaasahin ka. Papakitaan ka ng mga motibo pero pagdating sa huli hindi ikaw ang pipiliin. Sadyang maswerte lang si Baekhyun nakakuha yun ng matino.”</p><p>“Base ba from experience yan kuya?”</p><p>“Hindi. Base yan sa observation ko kaya tumigil ka na ng katatanong.”</p><p>At sa ganitong tanong ng pinsan niya ay bigla na namang naalala ni Kyungsoo lahat. Simula ng umuwi siya ay nagpalit siya ng number at tanging si Baekhyun lang ang nakakaalam nito. Maging si Jongin ay hindi na muna niya kinontak.</p><p>May mga pagkakataong naiisip niya si Chanyeol lalo na kapag matutulog na siya o out of the blue bigla niyang maiisip. Kumusta na ba siya? Nagkabalikan na ba sila ni Rosé? Madalas pa ba siyang umiinom? Sana palaging masarap ang ulam o kinakain niya kahit naging mapait ang ibinigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Alam naman niya sa sarili niya na hindi agad nawawala ang pagmamahal niya kay Chanyeol pero kahit papano ay gumagawa siya ng paraan para makalimot. At sa pagkakataong ito kailangan niyang tulungan ang sarili.</p><p>Alas-otso na ng gabi nang magdesisyon silang magpinsan na isara ang tindahan. Pagkatapos ay sumakay na sila ng traysikel pauwi.</p><p>“Nay! Tay! Andito na kami." sabi ni Kyungsoo pagkapasok nila ng bahay.</p><p>Pero hindi niya inaasahan ang bumungad sa kanya.</p><p>Napatayo ang Nanay ni Kyungsoo pati na ang katabi nito na agad siyang pinagmasdan. “Nak, may bumibisita sayo. Kanina pa siyang umaga rito. Galing pa pala siya ng Maynila. Sabi ko puntahan ka na lang sa bayan pero sabi niya antayin ka na lang daw niya umuwi. Sabi ko tawagan ka sabi naman niya wala daw siyang number mo. Tanging pangalan mo lang daw at address natin. Pinakain ko naman siya dito mula kanina. Pero ngayong dinner ay hindi pa siya kumakain --"</p><p>Hindi na niya naririnig ang sinasabi ng nanay niya dahil ang tanging naririnig niya ay ang halos tripleng lakas ng tibok ng puso niya dahil sa taong bumisita sa kanya. At palagay niya ay rinig na rinig ng lahat ito, maging ang taong katapat niya, na kahit kelan at hindi niya inisip na hahanapin pa siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nay, kakausapin ko lang po muna siya sa labas." biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay labas ng bahay.</p><p>Nang maramdaman niyang lumabas ang bisita at papalapit sa kanya ay saka siya nagsalita nang hindi ito hinaharap. Hindi niya hahayaan na lumapit pa ito sa kanya.</p><p>"Hindi ko alam kung anong dahilan mo bakit ka pumunta rito pero umuwi ka na. Walang mapapala ang pagpunta mo rito."</p><p>Wala siyang nakuhang sagot. Tanging mga insekto na nag-iingay sa gabi ang naririnig. Kasama na sa naririnig niya ang malakas ng pagkabog ng sarili niyang dibdib.</p><p>"Kanino mo nalaman ang address ng bahay ko? Sa pinsan mo?"</p><p>Tahimik. Wala pa ring sagot.</p><p>"Ano? Kahit sa ganito wala pa rin akong makukuhang sagot sayo?!"</p><p>Wala pa rin siyang narinig na sagot.</p><p>Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili. "Tangina naman Chanyeol!" hinarap na niya si Chanyeol pero nagulat siya nang makita niya ito na umiiyak. Alam niyang madilim sa labas pero sa tulong ng kaunting liwanag sa daan ay mahahalatang umiiyak ito at nagpupunas ng mga luha sa pisngi.</p><p>Maraming beses ng umiiyak si Chanyeol sa harapan niya pero ito ang pinakaunang beses na nakita niyang umiiyak si Chanyeol nang hindi lasing.</p><p>"Sorry." biglang sabi ni Chanyeol kahit garalgal pa ang boses. "Masaya lang ako.. na nakita kita ulit."</p><p>Gusto niyang yakapin si Chanyeol sa nakikita niyang itsura nito. Parang ibinuhos lahat ni Chanyeol ang mga emosyong hindi pa niya nailalabas. </p><p>Kaso sa ngayon ay kailangang pakinggan na muna ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niyang isip bago ang puso.</p><p>"Ngayong nakita mo na ko, pwede ka ng umalis."</p><p>"Andito ako dahil ikaw ang pinili ko."</p><p>Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"At ikaw naman talaga.. sa una pa lang.. hindi ko lang na-realize agad.."</p><p>Sarkastikong tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Saka mo lang napagtanto kung kelan wala na ko sa paningin mo? Kung kelan di mo na ko nagagamit?”</p><p>“Kyungsoo hindi kita ginamit..”</p><p>“Pero ganun ang pagkakaintindi ko. Hindi mo rin ako masisisi. Ayoko ng maniwala pa sa mga sinasabi mo dahil magkaiba ang sinasabi mo sa kinikilos mo. Ngayong nakita mo na ko, makakaalis ka na.” sabay alis ni Kyungsoo sa harapan ni Chanyeol para pumasok sa bahay nila.</p><p>Naramdaman niya na sumunod si Chanyeol sa kanya papasok. Pagkapasok niya ay nadatnan niya ang magulang niya at si Yeri na nakaupo sa sala at nag-uusap. Bigla silang tumigil nang pumasok si Kyungsoo. Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig at para umiwas na rin kay Chanyeol.</p><p>“Uuwi na po ako. Salamat po sa inyo.” magalang na sabi ni Chanyeol sa mga magulang ni Kyungsoo. Halata pa ang garalgal nitong boses pero buti na lang ay hindi masyadong halata sa mata niya ang pag-iyak.</p><p>“Uuwi ka na agad sa maynila? Ngayong oras ba ang flight schedule mo pabalik?” concern na tanong ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Bukas pa po ng hapon. Pero ipaparebook ko na lang po pagdating sa airport.”</p><p>“Ha? Pwede ba yun? Saka baka umaga pa ang unang flight pabalik. Saan ka matutulog?”</p><p>“May hotel po ba rito?”</p><p>“Wala Kuya e. Kung meron malayo pa. Baka mapalayo ka pa sa airport.” Sagot ni Yeri.</p><p>“Ah ganun ba? Sa airport na lang po siguro ako matutulog.”</p><p>“Kyungsoo halika nga rito.” biglang tawag ng nanay niya.</p><p>Lumapit si Kyungsoo pero nagulat siya nang binatukan siya nito. “Aray naman Nay!” </p><p>“Pagkatapos kang antayin sa bahay mula umaga pauuwiin mo lang ‘tong bisita mo? At dis-oras mo talaga ng gabi pauuwiin? Alam mong wala ng masasakyan dito pag gabi papuntang airport at napakalayo pa nun! Ano, palalakarin mo yung tao?”</p><p>“Hindi ko naman po sinabi sa kanya na pumunta siya rito.”</p><p>Biglang sumabat si Chanyeol. “Okay lang po. Baka po may taxi naman po sa daan na maihahatid ako.”</p><p>“Nako Kuya dito na kami pinanganak at lumaki at talagang walang mga pampublikong sasakyan dito kapag gabi na. Maliban na lang kung gusto mo talagang maglakad.</p><p>Aminado si Kyungsoo na nakokonsensya siyang pauwiin agad si Chanyeol pero hindi niya maiwasang mainis dahil una sa lahat, hindi naman niya pinapunta si Chanyeol dito, bakit sa kanya ang sisi ng magulang niya?</p><p>“Iho, dito ka na matulog. Ipagpabukas mo na lang ang alis mo. Hahanapan kita ng sasakyang maghahatid sayo papuntang airport.” biglang sabi ng tatay ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Pero Tay --”</p><p>“Kung anuman ang hindi niyo pagkakaunawaan na hindi madaan sa usapan, labas na kami diyan. Wala kami sa lugar para usisain kung anong meron sa inyo pero bilang isang tao sana naisip mo ang magiging kalagayan niya pag umuwi siya ngayon. Alam mo na hindi ito katulad ng maynila na kahit saan ay may sasakyan na maghahatid sayo sa destinasyon na gusto mo. Hayaan mo munang patulugin siya rito saka mo pauwiin. Kumuha ka ng damit mo pantulog na kakasya sa kanya para makapagbihis siya at sabay-sabay na tayong kumain. Wala na kong maririnig na kahit na anong reklamo."</p><p>Sa oras na nagsalita ang tatay niya ay wala ng magagawa ang lahat kundi ang sumunod. Wala rin siyang nagawa. Labag man sa loob, sinunod niya ang inuutos ng tatay niya. Dumiretso siya sa kwarto nang hindi tinitignan si Chanyeol. Sinama niya si Yeri para ang pinsan niya ang mag-abot ng damit kay Chanyeol. Pagkatapos ay sabay-sabay na silang kumain.</p><p>Patuloy lang na nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa sarili niyang pagkain habang ang magulang niya at si Yeri ay panay ang tanong ng kung ano-ano kay Chanyeol pampersonal man o ang buhay niya sa maynila na malugod namang sinasagot ni Chanyeol. Ramdam din niyang sinusulyapan siya ni Chanyeol pero pilit niyang hindi pinapansin.</p><p>“Don mo muna sa kama mo patulugin ang bisita mo. Ikaw muna sa lapag.” sabi ng nanay niya nang bigla siyang dumaan sa sala pagkatapos maglinis sa kusina.</p><p>Napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo at medyo kinabahan na rin dahil di niya inaasahan na doon pinapatulog si Chanyeol sa kwarto niya. Hindi naman kaliitan ang bahay nila ngayon dahil pinagawa ang bahay nila galing sa pinapadala ng kuya niya. May tatlong kwarto. Isa para sa magulang niya, isa sa kanya, at isa sa kuya niya pero si Yeri ang gumagamit ngayon. Malawak naman ang sala at kakasya naman dun si Chanyeol kung tutuusin kaya hindi niya alam kung bakit sa kwarto niya patutulugin si Chanyeol.</p><p>Biglang sumabat si Chanyeol para kumontra. Siguro ay sobrang nahihiya na. “Sobrang okay lang po talaga na dito na lang po ako matulog sa sala.”</p><p>Mabuti na lang at nagpumilit si Chanyeol na sa sala na lang matulog. Marunong naman palang makiramdam kahit papano.</p><p>Dumiretso siya ng kwarto at kinuha ang hihigaan ni Chanyeol at ibinigay kay Yeri para siya ang mag-abot. Ginawa na niyang taga-abot ang pinsan para lang hindi makalapit o makausap si Chanyeol.</p><p>Ni-lock niya ang pinto ng kwarto niya at biglang tinawagan si Baekhyun.</p><p>“Baek.. andito si Chanyeol. Pumunta sa bahay.”</p><p>“Oh?! Anong ginagawa niya diyan?”</p><p>Kinwento ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun lahat ng nangyari kanina. Walang ibang naging reaksyon si Baekhyun kundi tumawa.</p><p>"Ano tatawanan mo lang talaga ko?"</p><p>"Nakakatawa pa rin kasi yung binatukan ka ni tita sa harap ni Chanyeol."</p><p>"Leche ka. Dapat di na ko nagkwento sayo."</p><p>Natawa si Baekhyun pero seryoso ring nagtanong. “So, naniniwala ka ba?”</p><p>“Hindi.”</p><p>“Hindi? Ako rin hindi. Hindi sure sa sagot mo.” halatang nang-aasar ang kaibigan niya.</p><p>“Tinawagan kita para sabihin sayong nandito siya hindi para mag-side comment.”</p><p>Tumawa si Baekhyun. “Sorry na. Paano niya nalaman address ng bahay niyo?”</p><p>“Sa dati kong boss malamang. Sabi ko na hindi ko mapagkakatiwalaan yun.”</p><p>“Baka naawa na kay Chanyeol.”</p><p>“Hindi. Sadyang magkadugo lang talaga sila. Parehas ng ugaling manloloko." naiiritang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Tumawa na naman si Baekhyun.</p><p>“Pero paano kung totoo ang sinasabi niyang ikaw naman talaga ang pinili? Tignan mo naman ang effort niya na pumunta sayo. Manila to Aklan. Pwede ka naman niyang tawagan pero mas pinili niyang puntahan ka.”</p><p>Umikot ang mata ni Kyungsoo. “Kahit sino kaya namang gumawa niyan. At saka isang oras mahigit lang ang byahe sa eroplano. Kulang pa yan sa mga effort na binigay ko sa kanya noon.”</p><p>“So wala na talagang pag-asa?”</p><p>“Bakit parang pinagpipilitan mo na siya sakin ngayon? Dati gusto mo siyang sugurin.”</p><p>“Wala naman. Feeling ko lang na ikaw talaga ang gusto niya.”</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Hindi ko alam kung paniniwalaan ko siya Baek. Sa ngayon masakit pa rin sakin lahat ng nangyari. Alam kong maliit na bagay para sa iba ang ginawa niya pero ang laki ng impact sakin. Mabuti na sigurong wala muna akong paniwalaan sa kahit na anong sasabihin niya kahit bumubulong ang damdamin ko na paniwalaan siya.”</p><p>“Aww. Pero kung anuman maging desisyon mo diyan, support lang ako. Pero kung gusto mo ng advice ko, bigyan mo siya ng pagkakataon. Baka ito na ang simula ng pag-eeffort niya.”</p><p>Tanging malungkot na ngiti lang ang naisagot ni Kyungsoo dahil wala rin naman siyang kasiguraduhan sa mangyayari.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Nagising si Kyungsoo na hindi na naabutan si Chanyeol na nakaalis. Dumiretso siya ng kusina para kumain ng almusal.</p><p>“Kanina pa siya umalis. Sabi ko magpaalam sayo pero nahihiya kang istorbohin dahil alam niyang tulog ka pa. Pinag-aalmusal ko e sabi niya kailangan niyang magmadali baka raw hindi agad siya makapag rebook kaya binaunan ko na lang ng pagkain. Sabi niya babalik daw siya next week.” sabi ng nanay niya habang naghahanda ng iluluto sa tanghalian.</p><p>“Dapat Nay sinabi mo na wag na siyang pumunta next week.”</p><p>"Eh anong magagawa ko kung gustong pumunta ulit dito?"</p><p>"May magagawa naman kayo dun Nay e."</p><p>"Wala akong magagawa dun lalo na kung puso ang kalaban."</p><p>Natahimik si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Kyungsoo anak, kung may pagkakamali siyang nagawa sayo, hayaan mong humingi siya ng tawad sayo hanggang sa dumating ang oras na mapatawad mo rin siya. Hayaan mong gumawa siya ng sariling aksyon, pansinin mo man siya o hindi. Wag mong pigilan. Ngayon pag nagsawa agad siya sa kaaantay na mapatawad mo siya, edi hindi siya ang para sayo. Hindi ka rin ang para sa kanya. Hindi namin alam kung anong nangyari sayo sa maynila na may kaugnayan kay Chanyeol  pero sana maayos niyo, magkatuluyan man kayo sa huli o hindi."</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung paano nahulaan lahat ng nanay niya ang meron sa kanila ni Chanyeol  pero baka yun ang tinatawag nilang mother's instinct. Ngayon ay biglang naging malinaw sa kanya dahil sa mga sinabi ng nanay niya. Hindi siya nakatulog nang maayos kagabi sa kakaisip sa mga nangyari.</p><p>"Halata sa kanya na ayaw niya pang umalis, na parang gusto ka pa niyang kausapin. Kaso siguro nirerespeto rin muna niya ang desisyon mong hindi muna makipag-usap sa kanya. Kaya nagdesisyong bumalik na lang sa susunod. Hindi biro ang byahe mula maynila hanggang Aklan. Ni hindi nga kita noon pinapauwi rito  tuwing weekend kahit na sabihin mong maikli lang naman ang oras ng byahe. Pero yung gastos at pagod, doon pa lang e hindi na talaga biro." dugtong ng nanay niya.</p><p>Nananatili siyang tahimik habang kumakain.</p><p>"Mahal mo ba siya?"</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Parang bigat na bigat ka sa isasagot mo."</p><p>"Mahal ko po."</p><p>"Mahal ka ba niya?"</p><p>"Hindi."</p><p>"Hindi ganun ang nakikita ko sa kanya."</p><p>"Hindi ko po alam."</p><p>"Edi hayaan mong patunayan niya sayo na mahal ka niya hanggang sa maniwala ka, at hanggang sa sigurado ka na mahal ka talaga niya."</p><p>"Dapat po ba akong umasa pa? Umasa na ko sa kanya noon. Ayoko ng maulit."</p><p>"Hindi ko sinabing umasa ka. Obserbahan mo. Hayaan mo lang gumawa siya ng paraan na maipakita niya sayong mahal ka niya. Saka ka na umasa pag alam kong may aasahan ka. Pero kung alanganin ka pa rin sa ginagawa niya, wag kang umasa. Nasasaktan tayo kasi masyadong mataas ang expectation natin sa mga bagay-bagay at lalo na sa gagawin ng tao para sayo."</p><p>"Base from experience ba yan Nay?"</p><p>"Hindi. Galing yan sa mga pelikulang napapanood ko. Eh may katotohanan naman kasi talaga."</p><p>Natawa si Kyungsoo pero totoo naman lahat ng sinasabi ng nanay niya. Totoo yata talaga na mothers knows best.</p><p>"Salamat Nay."</p><p>Pagkatapos niyang kumain ay bigla siyang nakatanggap ng text.</p><p>'Hello Kyungsoo. Sorry, kinuha ko ang number mo sa nanay mo. Gusto ko lang magsabi na nandito na ko sa airport. Malapit na rin ang oras ng flight ko pauwi. Pakisabi sa magulang mo maraming salamat. Babalik ako next week. :) - Chanyeol'</p><p>Pagkatapos niyang mabasa ang text ay may sumunod na isa pa.</p><p>'And also, thank you so much. :)'</p><p>Binasa niya lang ito at hindi nag-reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Kuya, andito na naman siya." sabi ni Yeri sa kanya nang pumasok siya sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ito na ang pang-11 beses na pumupunta si Chanyeol sa bahay nila. 11th week. Every weekend siya andito sa Aklan para bisitahin si Kyungsoo. Tuwing madaling araw ng sabado bumabyahe si Chanyeol ayon sa pagkakarinig ni Kyungsoo nang tinanong si Chanyeol ng magulang nito. Pagkatapos ay linggo ng hapon uuwi. Pero walang napapala si Chanyeol. Ni isang beses hindi siya in-eentertain ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya pinapansin. Hindi rin niya nirereplyan ang mga text nito. Simula nang mag-text ito sa kanya ng unang punta niya rito ay panay na ang text o update ni Chanyeol sa mga ginagawa niya sa Manila. Lagi rin siyang tinatanong sa  mga ginagawa niya kahit hindi siya nagrereply, o kaya tinetext na laging mag-iingat. Mga tipikal na ginagawa ng pa-fall at bigla ring hindi magpaparamdam ayon sa persepsyon ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Malugod namang tinatanggap si Chanyeol ng magulang ni Kyungsoo. Kumbaga, sila ang sumalo na dapat ay si Kyungsoo ang gumagawa. Sila ang nag-aasikaso kay Chanyeol at wala namang kaso sa kanila dahil mabait naman daw si Chanyeol at magalang. Sinabi naman ni Kyungsoo sa magulang at sa pinsan na sabihin kay Chanyeol na huwag ng pumunta pa rito pero ang Chanyeol matigas ang mukha. Punta pa rin nang punta kahit hindi kinakausap ni Kyungsoo. Pumupunta pa rin kahit alam niyang bago siya umuwi e wala siyang napapala.</p><p>Simula rin nang nagpupunta si Chanyeol sa bahay nila, tumutulong si Chanyeol sa gawaing bahay, mas madalas na tinutulungan ni Chanyeol ang tatay ni Kyungsoo. Minsan kusang sumasama si Chanyeol kapag ang tatay ni Kyungsoo ay pupunta ng palayan para magsaka, pupunta ng dagat para mangisda, magpapakain sa alagang hayop nila, magsisibak ng kahoy, at kung ano pang gagawin ng tatay niya. Nung bata si Kyungsoo ay sila ng kuya niya ang tumutulong sa tatay nila pero nang tumanda at nagkatrabaho sila ay ang tatay na lang nila ang gumagawa.</p><p>Kaya nang napapadalas ang punta ni Chanyeol ay nagtatanong na ang tatay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kung gusto niyang sumama sa gagawin at agad namang pumapayag si Chanyeol. Madalas uuwi si Chanyeol at ang tatay ni Kyungsoo na madumi, pinagpapawisan, at pagod. Pero nakikita ni Kyungsoo na tuwang-tuwa pa rin si Chanyeol pag may nauuwi siyang siya lang ang nakagawa. Tulad ng mga nakuha niyang isda na ginawa nilang hapunan. Siguro ay nasisiyahan si Chanyeol sa ganito dahil mukhang hindi naman lumaki si Chanyeol sa probinsya at sinabi naman niya sa tatay ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya pa nagagawa ang mga ganitong gawain. At isa pa, mukhang pinanganak na mayaman si Chanyeol kaya hindi rin lubos maisip ni Kyungsoo na makakaya ni Chanyeol ang gumawa ng pamprobinsyang gawain.</p><p>Minsan na rin nitong tinulungan ang nanay ni Kyungsoo. Minsan nagpapaturo si Chanyeol kung paano magluto ng mga pagkaing niluluto sa kanila. Nagpaturo rin siya kung paano magluto ng paboritong pagkain ni Kyungsoo nang hindi nalalaman ni Kyungsoo. Nalaman na lang ni Kyungsoo nang kumakain na sila pagkauwi nila galing sa tindahan at napansin niya na ang lasa ay iba kesa sa niluluto ng nanay niya pero hindi naman pangit ang lasa. Kaya pala inoobserbahan siya ni Chanyeol nung oras na yun para malaman ang reaksyon niya. Siya pala ang nagluto. Tanging "okay lang" ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo at patuloy na kumain. Hindi rin naman niya pwedeng ayawan yun dahil pagagalitan siya ng magulang niya. Ayaw nila na tinatanggihan ang pagkain.</p><p>Minsan ding sumama si Chanyeol sa nanay ni Kyungsoo at kay Yeri na maglaba sa ilog. Tumanggi ang nanay niya dahil gawain na raw yun ng babae pero gusto raw matuto ni Chanyeol kung paano maglaba. Kaya imbis na si Kyungsoo ang magbantay ng tindahan, si Yeri muna ang pinagbantay ng nanay niya at si Kyungsoo ang sasamang maglaba. Walang choice si Kyungsoo kundi sumama. Lumayo si Kyungsoo kung saan nakapwesto si Chanyeol at ang nanay niya. Nagsarili siya ng paglalaba. Pero napapansin naman niya kung paano turuan ng nanay niya si Chanyeol. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung maiinis siya dahil di niya alam kung nagpapakitang tao lang ba si Chanyeol o matatawa sa mga ginagawa nito ngayon tuwing nagpupunta sa bahay nila. Natututo naman agad si Chanyeol sa ginagawa nito kaya siguro naiimpress talaga ang magulang niya.</p><p>Pero mas maraming pagkakataon ang sumasama si Chanyeol kina Kyungsoo at Yeri para magbantay ng tindahan sa bayan. Kusang tumutulong din si Chanyeol sa tindahan nila. Halimbawa kung masyadong maraming bumibili at hindi nakakaya ng magpinsan, tumutulong siya. Kapag may darating na deliver katulad ng mga sakong bigas galing sa palayan nila, si Chanyeol ang nagbubuhat. Kahit sumasama ito sa kanila ay hindi pa rin siya pinapansin ni Kyungsoo kaya si Yeri ang madalas na kumakausap kay Chanyeol at nagtatanong ng mga bagay-bagay patungkol sa buhay ni Chanyeol sa maynila. Maliban syempre sa lovelife nito. Baka mapingot niya si Yeri pag nagkataon.</p><p>Ngayon ay as usual, hindi pa rin niya papansinin si Chanyeol. Hinahayaan na lang niya ito dahil kahit anong sabi niya na huwag pumunta, pumupunta pa rin siya.</p><p>Kaso hanggang kailan siya ganito kay Chanyeol?</p><p>Inaamin niya na kahit papaano ay natutuwa siya sa ginagawa Chanyeol. Ramdam niya ang mga effort na ginagawa nito. Kahit hindi pa siya nakakausap ni Chanyeol para humingi ng sorry dahil ayaw nga rin muna niyang kausapin, sa ibang paraan ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Naging action speaks louder than words ang nangyari.</p><p>Pero hindi pa rin maiwasang mangamba ni Kyungsoo kung lahat ba ng ito ay pagpapakitang tao lang dahil nasa bahay siya nito at kasama ang magulang niya o talagang totoo ang ginagawa niyang effort? Paano kung patawarin niya ulit si Chanyeol at bigla ulit bumalik sa dati? Paano kung sa huli ay hindi naman pala talaga nagbago si Chanyeol? At higit sa lahat, hindi niya narinig kay Chanyeol kung mahal siya nito. Ang tanging sinabi niya ay siya ang pinili over his ex pero hindi niya sinabi kung siya na ang mahal nito.</p><p>Sakto rin ang dating ni Chanyeol dahil pyesta sa bayan nina Kyungsoo. Busy rin ang magulang ni Kyungsoo sa pag-aasikaso sa mga bisita nila para maki-pyesta kaya tumutulong si Kyungsoo at Yeri. Maging si Chanyeol ay tumutulong na rin.</p><p>Mga hapon na nang lumabas si Chanyeol, Kyungsoo at Yeri para igala si Chanyeol at makita sa labas kung paano pinagdiriwang ang pyesta nila dito sa probinsiya. Wala rin namang ulit choice si Kyungsoo kundi sumama dahil yun ang bilin ng magulang niya. Nasa gitna ni Kyungsoo at Chanyeol si Yeri habang naglalakad-lakad sa bayan. Litaw na litaw ang banderitas na nakadisplay sa itaas, ang ingay ng mga tao, ang mga binebenta na kung ano-ano, at ang pagdaan ng mga nagpaparada.</p><p>"Wala ba ganito sa inyo kuya Chanyeol sa Maynila?" tanong ni Yeri habang naglalakad sila. Si Kyungsoo ay nakikinig lang.</p><p>"Wala. May napapansin ako noon na pyesta rin sa Maynila pero hindi ganito kabongga. Maganda rin pala minsan dito makipyesta. Mas bongga pa kesa sa maynila."</p><p>"Edi dito ka na tumira para taon-taon mo nararanasan ang ganitong pyesta."</p><p>"Hmm.. Pwede rin naman. Tapos dito na lang ako magtrabaho. Kukuha ako ng lupa rito para patayuan ko ng bahay." hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung nagbibiro lang si Chanyeol pero kita niyang tinitignan siya nito habang nagsasalita.</p><p>Maya-maya ay nagsabi si Chanyeol na magpapaiwan siya sa isang tindahan dahil may nakita siyang gusto niyang bilhin. Nagsabi siya kina Yeri na susunod na lang kaya ang magpinsan na lang ang naglalakad.</p><p>"Kuya, may balak pa ba kayo magkaayos ni Kuya Chanyeol?" biglang tanong ni Yeri.</p><p>Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Bigla ulit nagsalita ang pinsan niya. "Napapagod na akong sumama sa inyong dalawa. Para ako yung nagiging messenger niyo e."</p><p>Biglang natawa si Kyungsoo. "Sorry na. Babawi na lang ako sayo next time."</p><p>"Sige. Bagong cellphone kuya?"</p><p>"Grabe ang gusto ha."</p><p>"Basta aasahan ko yan."</p><p>"Wala naman akong sinasabing pumapayag ako."</p><p>"Pambawi mo na yun sakin sa lahat ng pagiging gitna ko sa inyo ni Kuya Chanyeol. Saka kausapin mo na rin si Kuya Chanyeol. Di mo ba nakikita mga effort niya sayo? Minsan nakakaawa na rin siya na nag-aantay siya ng araw na papansinin mo siya."</p><p>Sa ngayon ay wala pang maisasagot si Kyungsoo kaya napabuntong hininga na lang ito.</p><p>"Kyungsoo?" biglang napalingon si Kyungsoo sa tumawag.</p><p>"Junmyeon.." nagulat si Kyungsoo na nakita niya ulit ang ex niya. </p><p>"Kuya Junmyeon!" biglang sigaw ni Yeri at lumapit kay Junmyeon para yakapin ito. Niyakap naman siya ni Junmyeon.</p><p>"Dalagang-dalaga ka na. Dati ang liit liit mo pa lang."</p><p>"Grabe ka sa liit Kuya! Mas maganda ako ngayong dalaga na ako."</p><p>"Parang hindi naman."</p><p>"Lakas mo pa rin mang-asar Kuya." sabay tawa ni Yeri. Kilala na ni Yeri si Junmyeon dahil madalas si Junmyeon sa bahay nila noon. Noong sila pa ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Tumingin si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo at nginitian siya. "It's been.. 2 years?"</p><p>"Yeah. 2 years." simula ng nakipaghiwalay si Junmyeon sa kanya ay saka ito nagtrabaho sa abroad. Hindi na inalam ni Kyungsoo kung saan dahil gusto niyang kalimutan na si Junmyeon nung mga panahon na yun. Itong pag-aabroad din ang isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit nakipaghiwalay si Junmyeon bukod sa hindi niya maramdaman ang pagmamahal sa kanya ni Kyungsoo noong sila pa.</p><p>"Tamang-tama pupunta ako sa inyo para sana bisitahin ka at samahan akong gumala. Pero nakasalubong ko na kayo. Pwede ka ba ngayon? Hindi ka ba busy?"</p><p>Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong intensyon ni Junmyeon pero dahil kababata niya rin naman ito at may pinagsamahan din naman sila bago pa naging sila, pumayag siya.</p><p>"Sige mga kuya. Iwan ko muna kayo. Ako na bahala magsabi kay Kuya Chanyeol." sabi ni yeri.</p><p>Si Chanyeol.</p><p>Hinahanap ng mata niya si Chanyeol pero hindi niya makita dahil sa dami na rin ng tao sa mga pwesto sa tindahan. Pero bakit ba niya hinahanap? Dahil magpapaalam siya na sasama muna siya sa ex niya? It's not that he's cheating. Wala namang sila. Wala naman sigurong dapat maging pake si Chanyeol sa kung anong gustong gawin ni Kyungsoo. At isa pa, hindi naman kilala ni Chanyeol ang ex niya. Baka ngayon makilala na niya sa oras na magkwento si Yeri. Sa ngayon ay makikipag-usap muna siya kay Junmyeon at mangungumusta rito.</p><p>Habang kasama niya si Junmyeon ay nagsimulang magkwento si Junmyeon ng buhay niya sa ibang bansa. Sa US pala siya nagtatrabaho at bumalik dito para magbakasyon. Kaya pala posturang mayaman na si Junmyeon. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na maykaya ang pamilya nito pero parang yumaman sila lalo ngayon.</p><p>At habang kasama niya si Junmyeon, na-realize niya na wala na siyang nararamdaman na pagmamahal kay Junmyeon. Yung sakit na naramdaman niya noon gawa ng break-up nila ay wala na rin. Hindi na rin na-excite ang puso niya nang makita niya si Junmyeon ngayon hindi katulad nung sila pa. Wala na rin siyang kilig na nararamdaman sa tuwing nginingitian siya nito ngayon. Masasabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili na naka-move on na siya kay Junmyeon.</p><p>At alam ni Kyungsoo sa sarili kung sino ang mahal niya ngayon.</p><p>Hatinggabi na nakauwi si Kyungsoo at hinatid naman siya ni Junmyeon pauwi kahit nagpupumilit na si Kyungsoo na wag na siyang ihatid.</p><p>"It's nice to meet and talk to you again." sabi ni Junmyeon sa kanya.</p><p>Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "Ako rin."</p><p>"Sige. Sunduin kita bukas. Gusto ka ulit makita ng family ko sabi ko papuntahin kita sa bahay -"</p><p>"Junmyeon.."</p><p>Napatigil si Junmyeon sa sinasabi.</p><p>"Why are you doing this now? Okay na rin naman na pumayag akong sumama sayo ngayon at kausapin ka para maging maayos na tayo kahit papano pero I don't think na ganito ulit ang gagawin natin sa mga susunod pang -- "</p><p>"I still love you Kyungsoo."</p><p>Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Patuloy lang siyang nakatingin kay Junmyeon.</p><p>"Nagsisisi ako sa mga nasabi ko sayo noon. Habang nasa abroad ako, gustong-gusto kitang tawagan, kumustahin, balikan. Pero magiging unfair sayo, lalo na at hindi ko masasabi nang personal. At baka hindi mo na ko mapaniwalaan after what I did. Umaasa ako na pagbalik ko rito ulit, ako pa rin ang gusto mo, ang mahal mo. Ngayong nabigyan na ko ng pagkakataon na itama ang pinagsisisihan ko, gumagawa na ako ngayon ng paraan para magkabalikan tayo. Hindi naman ako nagmamadali. I'll give you time to think about this at bumawi sayo."</p><p>"Hindi ko na kailangan ng time Junmyeon. Dahil alam ko sa sarili ko na wala na akong nararamdaman pa sayo. I'm sorry." kita ni Kyungsoo ang disappointment sa mukha ni Junmyeon kahit madilim na.</p><p>Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo. "and I'm in love with someone else."</p><p>Mas lalong nakita sa reaksyon nito ang pagkalungkot. "I see.. Is he the one that visits you every weekend?"</p><p>Napatango si Kyungsoo. Di na nakakagulat na malaman agad yun ni Junmyeon knowing na halos lahat ng mga kakilala at kapitbahay nila ay nababalitaan ang pagbisita ni Chanyeol sa kanya.</p><p>"Why didn't I thought about that? Posible ka nga palang ma-inlove sa iba. Ang nasa isip ko lang e baka mahal mo pa rin ako hanggang ngayon." natawa si Junmyeon pero halatang pilit lang ang tawa.</p><p>Tanging sorry lang ang naisasagot ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Pwede pa rin naman tayong maging magkaibigan, in case you've moved on. But for now, ayaw kitang bigyan ng mga bagay na makapagpapaasa sayo na magkabalikan tayo. What can I only offer is being friends with you. Kahit papano ay may pinagsamahan naman tayo bilang kaibigan bago naging tayo."</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Junmyeon. "Okay.. but.. can I hug you at least? Mukhang ito uli ang huli nating pagkikita. Kikitain na lang kita ulit kapag nakamove-on na ko." malungkot na ngumiti si Junmyeon.</p><p>"Sige." Unti-unti siyang niyakap ni Junmyeon. Niyakap din niya si Junmyeon pabalik.</p><p>Mga ilang minuto rin ang lumipas hanggang sa kumalas si Junmyeon sa pagkakayakap. Nabigla si Kyungsoo nang bigla siyang hinalikan ni Junmyeon sa noo.</p><p>"I may not appreciate what you did nung tayo pa, nakulangan man ako sa binigay mo sa aking pagmamahal noon, I hope hindi ganun ang gawin sayo ng lalaking mahal mo ngayon. Hindi mo yun deserve."</p><p>Tanging pagngiti lang ang isinagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya rin naman alam ang isasagot dahil hindi niya alam kung naappreciate ba talaga ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa nya noong may nangyayari sa kanila.</p><p>Nang nakaalis na si Junmyeon ay saka pumasok sa gate si Kyungsoo at doon niya nakita si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa pinto. Biglang nagwala ang dibdib niya sa hindi malamang dahilan. Narinig kaya ni Chanyeol ang usapan nila ni Junmyeon? Nakita kaya ni Chanyeol ang ginawa ni Junmyeon sa kanya? Hindi niya naman alam kung kanina pa si Chanyeol nakatayo doon pero posible ring nakita niya ang mga pangyayari bago umalis si Junmyeon.</p><p>Tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol saka pumasok sa loob. Pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo ay nagtanong si Chanyeol sa kanya. </p><p>"Kumain ka na?"</p><p>Mukhang tulog na sina Yeri at ang magulang niya. Sila na lang ang naiwang gising.</p><p>Napilitan siyang sumagot. "Oo."</p><p>"Ah. Sige. Ililigpit ko na lang yung hinain ko sa mesa. Maliligo ka pa ba? Nagbilin si Nanay mo na mag-init ng tubig kaya nag-init ako -"</p><p>"Anong nakita mong eksena sa labas kanina?" </p><p>Tinignan muna siya ni Chanyeol bago sumagot. </p><p>"Lahat."</p><p>"Lahat?"</p><p>"Hinihintay kita makauwi bago ako matulog. Baka walang magbukas ng pinto sayo. Narinig ko may dumating na traysikel kaya inabangan kita.."</p><p>"Narinig mo mga pinag-uusapan namin?"</p><p>Umiling si Chanyeol. "Hindi."</p><p>Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na hindi maririnig ni Chanyeol yun dahil malayo ang agwat ng bahay sa gate nila. Pero nanigurado lang siya.</p><p>Nang hindi na nagsalita si Kyungsoo ay dumiretso na si Chanyeol sa kusina para ligpitin ang hinain niya para sana kay Kyungsoo. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo bakit naghain pa si Chanyeol samantalang di naman siya nagbilin sa kanila na kakain siya ngayong gabi sa bahay dahil nilibre siya ni Junmyeon sa labas.</p><p>Sumunod si Kyungsoo sa kusina. Naramdaman siguro ni Chanyeol ang pagsunod ni Kyungsoo kaya bigla siyang nagtanong.</p><p>"Siya yung ex boyfriend mo?" baka nakwento na ni Yeri kay Chanyeol kaya alam na nito.</p><p>"Oo. Nakikipagbalikan sakin."</p><p>Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagliligpit pero nakatalikod siya kaya hindi makita ni Kyungsoo ang reaksyon nito.</p><p>"Siya na ulit ang mahal mo?"</p><p>Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Humarap na si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kita nito sa mga mata niya ang kalungkutan. "If siya na ulit, let me know. So I'll stop."</p><p>"Hindi ka pa ba napapagod?" sana maintindihan ni Chanyeol na ang tinatanong ni Kyungsoo ay ang mga ginagawa nito simula ng nagpupunta siya sa kanila.</p><p>"Bakit ako mapapagod kung nung mga oras na pagod na pagod ako sa sarili ko, hindi ka napagod sakin?"</p><p>"At napagod na ko sayo nung time na nagpakalayo ako."</p><p>"Given ang mapagod ka lalo na kung ang pinaglalaanan mo ng pagod mo ay hindi ka sinusuklian ng mga dapat ibigay rin sayo."</p><p>"At sa tingin mo masusuklian kita sa effort na ginagawa mo ngayon kaya hindi ka pa napapagod? Paano ka nakasisiguro na susuklian kita ngayon sa mga effort mo sakin?"</p><p>"Hindi naman ako nagpunta rito para lang umasang masusuklian mo ang mga ginagawa ko ngayon. O umasang mapapatawad mo agad ako."</p><p>Napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Nandito ko para higitan ang mga effort na ginawa mo sakin noon. At mapatunayan ko sayo na ikaw ang pinili ko."</p><p>Nakikita ni Kyungsoo sa mga mata ni Chanyeol ang pagiging totoo nito sa mga sinasabi niya.</p><p>"Kung sakaling marinig ko mismo sayo na hindi na ako ang mahal mo, hihinto ako. Magiging masaya ako para sayo kahit magiging masakit sa akin. Pero okay lang. Deserve ko naman yun. Karma sa ginawa ko kung sakali." nagpatuloy na si Chanyeol sa pagliligpit.</p><p>Dahil sa nagbabadyang pagpatak ng mga luha ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya alam kung bakit bigla siyang naiiyak, tumalikod siya para hindi agad ito mahalata ni Chanyeol. Agad siyang naglakad papunta sa kwarto niya pero napahinto siya nang bigla siyang tinawag ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Lumapit si Chanyeol at dahan-dahang hinawakan ang kamay niya, saka nilagay sa palad ang simpleng bracelet na nakikita kanina ni Kyungsoo sa labas na binebenta at may libreng palagyan ng pangalan. Nakasulat sa bracelet ang pangalan niya.</p><p>Bumitaw si Chanyeol at saka siya tinitigan sa mata. </p><p>"Mahal kita Kyungsoo. Kahit minsan ang sakit na." </p><p>Nakikita ni Kyugsoo sa mga mata ni Chanyeol ang namumuong mga luha.</p><p>"Pero tulad ng sinabi ko kanina, deserve ko lahat 'to. Kaya magtitiis ako. Para sayo. Para mapatawad mo ako."</p><p>Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapaiyak sa harap ni Chanyeol. Tinalikuran na niya ito at tuluyang pumasok sa kwarto habang pilit na pinapatahimik ang sarili sa pag-iyak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What time ka raw pupunta rito?'</em>
</p><p><br/>
Delete</p><p><br/>
<em>'Bakit wala ka pa?'</em>
</p><p><br/>
Delete</p><p><br/>
<em>'Darating ka pa ba?'</em>
</p><p><br/>
Delete</p><p><br/>
"Ugh!" binagsak ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa higaan niya.</p><p>Linggo ngayon. Alam nila na pupunta si Chanyeol pagkarating ng sabado.</p><p>Pero ngayong weekend ay walang Chanyeol na dumating sa kanila. Ito ang first time na hindi siya nakapunta simula ng unang pagbisita niya.</p><p>Sinusubukan sanang i-text ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol kaso hindi niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin. Baka isipin ni Chanyeol na inaantay siya nito.</p><p>Well, totoo namang hinihintay niya talaga simula biyernes dahil gusto na niyang makipag-ayos.</p><p>"Kung kelan gusto ko ng maayos ang lahat." sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.</p><p>Tumingala muna siya sa kisame, nag-iisip kung ano bang gagawin para malaman niya ang dahilan bakit hindi pumunta si Chanyeol sa kanila ngayon. Maging ang magulang nito ay nagtatanong sa kanya kaso ano bang masasagot niya kung di naman sila nag-uusap ni Chanyeol?</p><p>Nagtetext pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya pagkatapos niya unang marinig na mahal siya nito noong nakaraang linggo. Pero tumigil siya sa pagtext simula biyernes. Akala lang niya ay baka nasa byahe na ito papunta sa kanila.</p><p>Sumuko na ba si Chanyeol? Sabi niya titigil lang siya kung sinabi ni Kyungsoo na hindi na niya mahal si Chanyeol. Pero wala naman siyang sinabi. Ibig sabihin dapat pumupunta-punta pa rin siya rito, naghihintay na mapatawad siya ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kinuha ulit ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Hindi ka raw ba makakapunta ngayon? Nagtatanong sina Nanay.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sent.</p><p> </p><p>Habang inaabangan niya ang magiging reply ni Chanyeol pinapakalma niya rin ang puso niya sa maraming dahilan.</p><p>Pero umabot ng isang oras walang reply si Chanyeol. Nakaligo na siya't lahat wala pa ring reply.</p><p>Ngayon ay naglakas loob na siyang tumawag kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area..'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lalong kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>He doesn't want to admit but he's starting to get worried.</p><p>Sinubukan niyang mag-search ng balita kung may aksidente bang nangyari sa maynila o kaya sa flight papuntang Aklan nung biyernes pero wala namang balita patungkol doon.</p><p>Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Anong nangyari kay Chanyeol?</p><p>Nagbihis siya at nag-ayos ng gamit saka lumabas ng kwarto para magpaalam sa Nanay niya.</p><p>"Punta po akong Maynila."</p><p>Nagulat ang Nanay niya. "Bakit?"</p><p>"Nag-aalala yan Nay kay Kuya Chanyeol." biglang sabat ni Yeri habang nanonood ng palabas. Ang tatay niya ang nagbabantay muna ng tindahan nila.</p><p>Hindi na lang pinansin ni Kyungsoo si Yeri dahil totoo naman.</p><p>"Sige. Talagang buong weekend hindi siya pumunta. Mga ilang araw ka don? Saan ka tutuloy?"</p><p>"Andun naman po si Baek Nay. Sa kanya po muna ako. Balitaan ko na lang po kayo kung kelan ako uuwi."</p><p>"Pag-uwi mo rito dapat maayos na kayo ni Chanyeol ha."</p><p>Unti-unting ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumango. "Opo Nay. Makakaasa kayo."</p><p>Ayaw rin niyang umuwi siya nang hindi sila nagiging maayos ni Chanyeol. Ito na siguro ang time para mag-usap sila, para sabihin kay Chanyeol na matagal na niyang napatawad ito. Sadyang pinapangunahan lang siya ng takot na baka bumalik sila sa dati. Pero ngayon susubukan niya ulit. Wala namang masama ang magkaroon ng second chance sa relasyon nila.</p><p>Tinulungan siya ni Yeri na mag-impake ng kaunting damit. Binaunan din siya ng pagkain ng nanay niya at ilang pasalubong para kay Chanyeol. Nagmadali siyang makakuha sa website ng pinakamaagang flight papuntang maynila.</p><p>"Mag-iingat ka. Tatawag ka pag nasa Maynila ka na." bilin ng Nanay niya.</p><p>Nang nakaalis si Kyungsoo ay hindi siya tumitigil ng katetext at tawag kay Chanyeol. Wala pa ring reply. Wala pa ring sagot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ito pa rin ang tinitirhan ni Chanyeol pero hindi siya tumitigil sa kakakatok, kakadoorbell, at kakatawag kay Chanyeol pero wala talagang sumasagot. Hindi pa nakakatulong ang pagod sa byahe niya sa pag-aalalang nararamdaman niya.</p><p>Ngayon ay sinubukan na niyang pindutin ang naaalala niyang password ng pinto ni Chanyeol. Nagulat siya nang bumukas ito. Hindi nagbago ang password.</p><p>Pagkapasok niya ay sinalubong siya ng madilim na paligid. Binuksan niya ang ilaw. Wala siyang dinatnan kundi malinis na bahay.</p><p>Tinatawag niya si Chanyeol pero wala talagang sumasagot. Kahit saang sulok ng condo nito ay hinanap niya si Chanyeol pero wala talagang tao. Tinawagan niya ulit sa cellphone si Chanyeol pero unattended pa rin.</p><p>Wala siyang ibang choice kundi tawagan ang pinsan nitong si Jongin. Buti na lang ay naka save pa sa cellphone niya ang number nito kahit nagpalit na siya ng sim card. Hindi lang siya sigurado kung ito pa ang number ng dati niyang boss.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hello? Is this Mr. Kim?"</p><p>"Kyungsoo?!" gulat na tanong ni Jongin.</p><p>"Sorry. Bigla akong tumawag. May.. may itatanong lang ako."</p><p>"Oh. Sige. Ano yun?"</p><p>"Alam mo ba kung nasaan si Chanyeol? Andito ako sa condo niya wala siya."</p><p>"Oh.. Nagkabalikan na kayo?"</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. Hindi ito ang tamang oras para tanungin siya ni Jongin ng ganito.</p><p>"Oo. Nasa amin dapat siya ngayong weekend kaso walang text. Walang tawag. Naka-off ang phone. Kaya nagpunta na ko rito sa Manila."</p><p>"Hindi niya ba sinabi sayo na naka-confine siya ngayon?"</p><p>Nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo sa narinig.</p><p>"Bakit?"</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Jongin. "Puntahan mo na lang siya rito sa ospital. Sakto walang magbabantay sa kanya dahil paalis na rin ako. Saka ko na sabihin sayo ang dahilan pagdating mo rito. Itetext ko sayo yung address."</p><p>Nagmadali si Kyungsoo makapunta ng ospital pagkatapos itext ni Jongin ang address.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pinaghalong takot, pangamba, at kaba ang nararamdaman ngayon ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung anong nangyari pero sana nasa maayos na kalagayan na si Chanyeol. Hindi pa nga sila nakakapag-ayos ganito na agad ang nangyari.</p><p>Sinalubong siya ni Jongin sa ospital para sabay na pumunta sa room ni Chanyeol. Pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo ay nakita niya si Chanyeol na natutulog sa hospital bed.</p><p>Napaharap siya kay Jongin. "Anong.. anong nangyari sa kanya?" halos naiiyak na tanong niya.</p><p>"Tinamaan ng ulcer ang loko."</p><p>"Ulcer?!"</p><p>"Alam mo namang mahilig uminom si Chanyeol diba? Nasobrahan ata kaya ayan nagkaulcer. Hindi ko pa alam kung nagpapalipas siya ng gutom pero baka isa ring dahilan yan."</p><p>"Malala na raw?"</p><p>"Medyo. Pero naagapan naman agad dahil binibigyan siya ngayon ng napakaraming gamot. Baka hanggang bukas pa siya rito."</p><p>"Kelan siya na-confine?"</p><p>"Nung biyernes habang nasa trabaho siya. Tinawagan niya ako sabi niya nasa ospital siya dahil sobrang sakit daw ng sikmura niya, tapos nung mga naunang araw e nahihilo raw siya tapos nasusuka. Pero nung biyernes para na raw siyang mahihimatay sa sakit kaya nagpatawag na siguro ng ambulansya sa trabaho niya."</p><p>Mabigat na huminga si Kyungsoo saka napahawak sa buhok.</p><p>"Kelan ang last na inom niya ng alak?"</p><p>"Hindi ko rin alam. Ang huli ko lang alam na uminom siya ay nung umuwi ka sa probinsiya niyo."</p><p>"Bakit di man lang niya ako sinabihan.."</p><p>"Ako na yata ang huli niyang nakausap. Baka di na niya nahawakan ang phone niya. Pinagbawal na rin muna siya ng doktor para hindi siya masyadong kumilos."</p><p>Nilingon niya ulit si Chanyeol na mahimbing na natutulog.</p><p>"Ikaw lang nagbantay sa kanya?"</p><p>"Kahapon bumisita ako pero walang nagbantay. Tapos bumalik lang ako ngayon para makita ang lagay niya."</p><p>"Nasaan ang magulang niya?"</p><p>"Sa ibang bansa na sila nakatira. Ganun din ang Ate niya na may pamilya na. Sinasama siya ayaw niya. Mas gusto niya raw rito."</p><p>"Hindi pa nila alam ang lagay niya?"</p><p>"Hindi pa. Ang sabi niya sakin wag ko raw sa kanila sabihin."</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si ks. "Baka nag-aalala rin ang magulang niya."</p><p>"Yun ang point don Kyungsoo. Kaya hindi niya pinapasabi dahil alam niyang di naman mag-aalala ang magulang niya."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Sort of.. hindi siya close sa pamilya niya. Malayo ang loob niya. Hindi nga siya kinukumusta man lang dito sa Pinas. Parang nawalan na sila ng pake sa bunsong anak nila."</p><p>Biglang nakaramdam ng lungkot si Kyungsoo para kay Chanyeol. "Bakit daw?"</p><p>Napakibit balikat si Jongin. "Ewan. Baka dahil matigas ang ulo. Hindi nakikinig at sumusunod sa gusto nila."</p><p>'Kaya pala lagi siyang masaya kapag nakikita niya sina Nanay, lalo na pag inaasikaso siya.' biglang nasabi ni Kyungsoo sa isip.</p><p>"Ikaw na muna bahala sa pinsan ko ah. May aasikasuhin din kasi ako sa business namin."</p><p>Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Salamat Jongin."</p><p>"Sa susunod na lang tayo magkamustahan."</p><p>Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "Sige."</p><p>Agad na pumunta si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay nito. Nakita niyang suot ni Chanyeol ang bracelet ng katulad ng binigay niya kay Kyungsoo. Bumili rin pala ito ng para sa kanya. Suot din niya ngayon ang bracelet na binigay sa kanya. Matapos titigan ang suot na bracelet ni Chanyeol ay pinaghahalikan niya ang buong palad nito.</p><p>"Magpagaling ka. Babalikan pa kita."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
🍒🍑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagising si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang may humahaplos sa buhok niya. Pag-angat niya ng ulo ay nakita niyang gising na si Chanyeol na nakangiti sa kanya.</p><p>Agad siyang napatayo para i-check si Chanyeol. "May masakit pa ba sayo?"</p><p>"Lord, kung panaginip man ito, ayoko na pong magising." biglang hiling ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Mahina niyang sinampal si Chanyeol sa pisngi. "Ayan, sana gising ka na."</p><p>"Aray naman.." sabay hawak ni Chanyeol sa sariling pisngi.</p><p>"Hindi masakit yun. Wag kang OA."</p><p>"Pero yung tiyan ko masakit."</p><p>Biglang nanermon si Kyungsoo. "Sige. Uminom ka lang nang uminom para mabutas lalo ang tiyan mo. Kelan ka last na uminom?"</p><p>Hindi makasagot si Chanyeol.</p><p>"Uulitin ko pa ba yung tanong?"</p><p>"Simula nung umuwi ka sa Aklan."</p><p>"Inaraw-araw mo?"</p><p>"Halos"</p><p>"My god Chanyeol.."</p><p>"Pero hindi na ko uminom simula nung pumupunta ako sa inyo."</p><p>"Nakatulong ba yung di mo pag-inom habang pumupunta ka samin? Nawala ba agad ulcer mo? Hindi diba?" panenermon ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Sorry." sabay yuko ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Alalang-alala kami nila Nanay alam mo ba yun? Naghanap pa ko ng balita na baka may aksidente tapos kasama ka pala dun pero buti na lang wala. Kaso ganito naman nangyari sayo. Ni text, tawag wala ka. Tinatawagan kita nakapatay cellphone mo."</p><p>"Sorry na. Tatawag dapat ako kaso bigla na ko pinagbawalan ng doktor saka hindi ko na rin talaga kinakaya ang sakit." patuloy lang na nakayuko si Chanyeol habang pinaglalaruan ang mga daliri nito.</p><p>"Nagpapalipas ka ba ng gutom?"</p><p>Hindi na naman sumagot si Chanyeol. Sa hindi niya pagsagot ay alam na ni Kyungsoo na nagpapalipas nga talaga siya ng gutom.</p><p>"Utang na loob naman Chanyeol! Gusto mo na bang mamatay?!" naiinis na sabi niya.</p><p>"Hindi naman sa ganun. Sadyang nakakalimutan ko lang minsan kumain talaga dahil sa ginagawa ko sa trabaho, tapos pag sobrang pagod na ko hindi na ko kumakain."</p><p>"Pero sa bahay ang lakas lakas mo kumain."</p><p>"Syempre lutong bahay yun. Saka mas gusto ko ang luto nina tita."</p><p>"Ngayon dahil sa nangyari sayo hindi mo muna matitikman ang mga pagkain ni Nanay. Magtiis ka muna sa hospital food at mga prutas."</p><p>"Aalagaan mo ko?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang nagliliwanag ang mata.</p><p>Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo. "Basta sundin mo lahat ng bilin sayo ng doktor. Hindi ka dapat papalya sa mga ibibilin niya sayo."</p><p>Sakto dumating ang doktor at sinabi ang mga hindi pwedeng gawin, kainin, at inumin ni Chanyeol. Binigyan siya ng maraming gamot para gumaling siya. Dahil hindi masyadong makakilos, si Kyungsoo ang nagpapakain kay Chanyeol. Kita ni Kyungsoo ang nagliliwanag na itsura nito na parang masaya ngayon sa nangyayari at sa ginagawa sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Dahil mukhang pang VIP ang kwarto ngayon ni Chanyeol, naging advantage ito para makaligo si Kyungsoo  at makapagpalit ng damit. Nang matapos siyang maligo ay nakapokus si Chanyeol sa panonood ng TV. Pinagmasdan niya saglit si Chanyeol na nangangayayat. Ni hindi man lang ito napapansin ni Kyungsoo noon. Nakaramdam siya ng pagsisisi sa mga ginawa niya kay Chanyeol.</p><p>Nang makita siya ni Chanyeol na lumabas ng banyo ay nagtanong ito sa kanya.</p><p>"Uuwi ka na?"</p><p>Napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi ako katulad mo na ginawang magkalapit na lugar ang Maynila at Aklan."</p><p>Tumawa si Chanyeol pero bigla ring tumigil dahil medyo nanakit ang sikmura niya.</p><p>"Masakit pa ba?" may tonong pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Tumango lang si Chanyeol.</p><p>"Makakaurong ka ba ng konti sa kama mo?"</p><p>"Bakit?"</p><p>"Diyan ako matutulog."</p><p>Biglang natuwa si Chanyeol at dahan-dahang umusog para magkaroon ng space si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ni-lock ni Kyungsoo ang pinto. Pinatay na rin niya ang TV at ilaw. Tanging mga ilaw ng poste sa labas ng bintana ng kwarto ang nagsisilbing liwanag nila.</p><p>Dahan-dahan ding humiga si Kyungsoo para hindi masagi ang tiyan ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Nang makahiga si Kyungsoo ay niyakap siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya pumalag. Dahil nakatapat ngayon ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib nito, rinig na rinig niya ang mabilis na tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"I miss you. I miss you so much."</p><p>"Nakikita mo naman ako linggo-linggo."</p><p>"Nakikita nga kita pero parang ang layo layo mo namang abutin."</p><p>Unti-unting niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Bakit ikaw ang nagsosorry diyan?" pagtataka ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Ako dapat ang sisihin sa ibang nangyari sayo. Tulad ngayon."</p><p>Hinaplos ni Chanyeol ang basang buhok ni Kyungsoo. "It's all my fault. Unang-una pa lang alam nating sakin dapat isisi ang lahat. Kahit sobra kong pinagsisisihan ang mga nagawa ko sayo hindi ko naman na yun maibabalik. Itatama ko na lang ngayon at sa mga susunod. Ano, bati na tayo?"</p><p>"Ano yan, bata na nag-aaway bati?"</p><p>"Bakit, bata lang ba ang nag-aaway at nagbabati?"</p><p>"Hindi pero parang pambata naman pakinggan ng away bati."</p><p>"Sige iba na lang itatanong ko sayo."</p><p>"Ano?"</p><p>"Can you be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Parang tumigil ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa narinig.</p><p>"Sure na ba yan?"</p><p>"Oo naman."</p><p>"Final answer?"</p><p>"Yes, my love."</p><p>Kumalas nang kaunti si Kyungsoo para tumingala at tignan si Chanyeol sa mata. Salamat sa liwanag ng gabi at nakikita pa rin nila ang isa't isa.</p><p>"Ako na talaga ang mahal mo?"</p><p>"I'm very sure of it."</p><p>Hinaplos ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Confuse ako noon. Nalilito, dahil bago lang sakin ang nangyayari sa atin that time. Not that I hate it. It does feel great, and I'm really happy whenever I'm with you. Hanggang sa unti-unti kong nakalimutan si Rosé kahit minsan naiisip ko pa rin siya noon. Pero at that time hindi ko pa alam.. hindi ko pa alam na naiisip ko lang si Rosé pero ikaw na pala ang laman ng puso ko. Magulo pa sakin lahat."</p><p>Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol bago ulit nagsalita. "Mas lalo akong naguluhan nang bumalik siya. Dahil sa takot ko na baka husgahan niya ang pagkatao ko dahil sayo na ako nagkakagusto, binitawan kita, iniwan kita, at nung umalis ka sa bahay ko gustong-gusto kitang sundan at mag-sorry sa bigla kong nagawa. Pero napangunahan na naman ako ng takot sa sasabihin sa akin ni Rosé. Nakikipagbalikan siya pero sabi ko bigyan niya ako ng oras para makapag-isip. Sinadya kong hindi nagparamdam sayo ng ilang araw para malaman ko rin kung ano ba talaga ang nararamdaman ko sayo at nararamdaman ko sa kanya."</p><p>"Tapos bigla kitang nakita na kasama si Jongin. Doon ako nakaramdam ng matinding pagseselos. Nung nag-usap tayo non, doon ako nakaramdam ng matinding sakit. Mas masakit pa yata kesa sa ginawa sa akin ni Rosé. Ewan ko ba kung bakit ganun ang naramdaman ko. Parang nahigitan mo pa si Rosé sa puso ko."</p><p>Niyakap siya nang mahigpit ni Chanyeol habang hinahaplos muli ang basang buhok nito. "Hinanap kita. Pupuntahan dapat kita sa tinitirhan mo pero na-realize ko ni bahay mo hindi ko alam. Nagmakaawa ako kay Jongin na kahit address mo lang mabigay sakin. Sinabi ko sa sarili ko na hindi ako susuko hangga't hindi mo ko napapatawad. Alam ko sa sarili ko na hindi ko matatanggap sa oras na sabihin mo sa aking hindi mo na ko mahal pero sabi ko sige tatanggapin ko na lang yun basta mapatawad mo lang ako.."</p><p>Narinig na niyang humihikbi si Chanyeol. Kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Kyungsoo. Kita ang luhang pumatak sa mga pisngi nito kahit liwanag lang sa labas ang nagsisilbing ilaw nila. Pinunasan ito ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"I'm really, really, really sorry. Could you give us a second chance? Gusto ko patunayan sayo na ikaw na talaga ang mahal ko. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang mangyayari sa future natin pero sana.. sana hanggang sa huli ikaw pa rin ang mahal ko. Sana kung ano yung nararamdaman ko sayo ngayon e hindi pa rin magbago sa mga susunod na panahon at ganun ka rin sana sakin. Basta sana ikaw na hanggang sa huli.."</p><p>Hindi pa maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang nararamdaman niya pero tanging masayang ngiti ang ibinigay niya kay Chanyeol. Tinitigan niya muna si  Chanyeol at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi saka lumalit para halikan nang mariin si  Chanyeol na malugod namang tinanggap nito.</p><p>"Kung katulad mo naman ang nanghihingi ng second chance e deserve mo naman ang mapagbigyan."</p><p>"Mahal mo pa ba ko?" parang nagpapaawa effect ang boses ni  Chanyeol nang magtanong.</p><p>"Luluwas ba ako dahil sa pag-aalala sayo kung hindi na? Babantayan at aalagaan ba kita ngayon kung hindi na? At patuloy ba kitang hahalikan kung hindi na?"</p><p>Si  Chanyeol naman ang lumapit para magtama ang kanilang mga labi. Yumakap si Kyungsoo para lalo niyang mailapit ang sarili kay  Chanyeol. He missed this. They really, really missed this. Na-miss nila ang mga haplos sa isa't isa sa tuwing naglalapat ang kanilang mga labi. Na-miss ni Kyungsoo ang mainit na bibig ni  Chanyeol na naglalakbay sa mga labi niya at sa ibang parte ng katawan niya. Na-miss niya ang katauhan mismo ni Chanyeol na nalayo sa kanya ng mga ilang araw at ilang linggo. </p><p>At ito ang unang pagkakataon na naramdaman niya sa mga halik ni  Chanyeol na oo nga, totoo nga, siya ang mahal nito. Wala ng iba.</p><p>Unti-unti silang humiwalay pero ramdam pa rin ang hininga ng isa't isa.</p><p>"I love you." sambit ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "I love you too."</p><p>"Please be my boyfriend." muling hinalikan ni  Chanyeol si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Magpagaling ka muna."</p><p>"Magaling na ko." </p><p>"Hindi pa. Kaya magpagaling ka muna."</p><p>"Kyungsoo naman.." may tonong pagrereklamo ang pananalita ni  Chanyeol.</p><p>"Shh. Tulog na tayo." niyakap niya si  Chanyeol.</p><p>"Ayokong matulog. Baka panaginip 'to e. Baka kinabukasan wala ka naman talaga sa tabi ko."</p><p>"Alam mo ikaw ayaw mo pa ring maniwala." bigla niyang kinurot si  Chanyeol pero aksidente niyang nakurot si  Chanyeol sa tiyan, dahilan para mamilipit ito sa sakit.</p><p>"Sorry! Sorry!" kaagad niyang hinaplos ang tiyan nito. "Masakit pa?"</p><p>"Oo. Halikan mo raw para mawala."</p><p>Umirap si Kyungsoo. "Gamot ang makapagpapagaling diyan hindi halik ko."</p><p>"That's a big no. Ang sabi nila, very effective ang tender loving care ng mahal mo para gumaling agad. So kiss my tummy now." sabay hawak ni  Chanyeol sa tiyan niya.</p><p>"Ano ba naman 'to!" pagrereklamo ni Kyungsoo pero sumunod din. Bumangon siya at tinaas ang damit ni  Chanyeol saka pinaghahalikan ang tiyan nito. Bumubungisngis si  Chanyeol sa nararamdamang paghalik ni Kyungsoo. Buti na lang at medyo madilim kaya hindi nakikita ang pamumula niya.</p><p>Halatang tuwang-tuwa si  Chanyeol sa natanggap. "Parang gusto kong magpasalamat sa sakit ko. Kung hindi yata dahil dito hindi ko mararanasan 'to ngayon."</p><p>Bumalik sa pagkakahiga si Kyungsoo saka mahinang sinampal si  Chanyeol sa bibig. "Don't romanticize your sickness. Mas gusto kong di ka nagkaganito dahil papatawarin naman talaga kita ngayon kaso hindi ka umuwi. and this shit happened."</p><p>"Aww." niyakap siya ulit ni  Chanyeol at kaagad na pinaghahalikan sa mukha. "Ang mahalaga magaling na ako at gagaling pa lalo dahil sayo." hinalikan ulit siya ni  Chanyeol sa noo. "Tulog na tayo. Naniniwala na kong hindi panaginip 'to."</p><p>Humalik muna si Kyungsoo sa labi ni  Chanyeol bago nahiga sa dibdib nito. Patuloy na naririnig ang nagwawalang puso ni  Chanyeol.</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
🍑🍒</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong> <em>1 year later</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagising si Kyungsoo nang marinig niya ang announcement sa sinasakyang eroplano na nakalapag na sila ng maynila. Galing siyang Singapore dahil sa dalawang linggong meeting sa client nila na doon nakatira.</p><p>Paglabas niya ng eroplano ay sinuot niya ang sunglass niya para makaiwas ang mata sa tindi ng sikat ng araw. Habang naglalakad palabas ng airport ay may biglang humarang sa kanya na isang lalaki.</p><p>"Ikaw ba ang bagong pinalit sa akin ng boyfriend ko?" maangas na tanong ng lalaking humarang sa kanya.</p><p>Tinanggal niya ang salamin para maaninag niya ang lalaki.</p><p>"May boyfriend ka?"</p><p>"Oo. Kyungsoo Do ang pangalan."</p><p>"May boyfriend din ako. Chanyeol Park ang pangalan."</p><p>"Pogi ba yang Chanyeol Park?"</p><p>Unti-unting natawa si Kyungsoo. "Hindi."</p><p>"Wow. Hindi ako pogi?!"</p><p>"Galing mo umarte. Sinakyan lang kita."</p><p>"Sabihin mo joke lang yang hindi ako pogi."</p><p>"Paano kung totoo? Hihiwalayan mo ko?"</p><p>"Hehe. Syempre hindi. Mahal na mahal kita eh." sabay yakap kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>Yumakap pabalik si Kyungsoo. "Akala ko hindi mo ko masusundo?"</p><p>"Matitiis ba kita? Dalawang linggo rin kitang hindi nakita. Tangina kasi neto ni Jongin ikaw pa ang dinala sa Singapore imbis na ibang empleyado niya."</p><p>Natawa si Kyungsoo. "Wag mong sabihing nagseselos ka pa rin sa kanya?"</p><p>"Hindi. Ang point ko rito sana iba na lang pinadala niya. Pwede namang si Jongdae na boyfriend niya. Halatang hindi jowa ang pinadala. Sinadyang ikaw ang dinala para magdusa ako rito."</p><p>Napahalakhak si Kyungsoo sa rant ni Chanyeol. "Tapos na mahal. Andito na ulit ako. Magkasama na ulit tayo. Wag ka ng magalit sa boss ko."</p><p>"I miss you." biglang sambit ni Kyungsoo sabay hawak sa magkabilang pisngi ni  Chanyeol at hinalikan ang labi nito. Ngunit may napansin siyang kakaiba.</p><p>"Uminom ka? Naamoy ko ang alak sa bibig mo."</p><p>Parang nanigas si  Chanyeol sa pagkakatayo saka biglang umiwas sa kanya ng tingin. Hudyat na may nagawa nga itong kasalanan.</p><p>" Chanyeol.." nanggagalaiti nitong banggit.</p><p>"Soo.. ngayon lang ako uminom! Alam mo naman na hindi na ako umiinom.."</p><p>"At talagang uminom ka habang wala ako?! Hindi ka man lang nagpaalam?!"</p><p>"Ang sabi ni Baek ipagpapaalam niya raw ako sayo!"</p><p>"Wala akong natanggap na text. Wala ring tumawag na Baekhyun sa akin."</p><p>"What? Hayup tong sina Baek.. Pero promise, sina Baekhyun ang kasama ko! Nagpupumilit si Sehun na isama akong uminom sabi ko hindi na ko umiinom at ayaw mo rin. Tapos sabi ni Baekhyun tawagan ka raw niya para ipaalam ako.."</p><p>"Bakit kailangan sina Baekhyun pa ang magpapaalam para sayo? Hindi mo kayang magpaalam sakin?!"</p><p>Napayuko si  Chanyeol. "Kasi alam kong hindi ka papayag.."</p><p>"Yun ang point! Alam mong hindi ako papayag pero ginawa mo pa rin! Sige mukhang gusto mong bumalik ang ulcer mo, bahala ka. Uminom ka nang uminom!" mabilis na naglakad si Kyungsoo na mabilis ding sinundan ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Mahal.. sorry na.."</p><p>"Wag mo ko matawag-tawag na mahal."</p><p>"Soo.. sorry na. Hindi na ako uulit. Hindi naman ako nagpakalasing. Isang beer in can lang naman nainom ko. Kahit itanong mo pa sina Baekhyun."</p><p>Tumigil si Kyungsoo at hinarap si Chanyeol. "Apology accepted." seryosong sabi nito.</p><p>Lumiwanag ang mukha ni  Chanyeol. "Thank you mahal -"</p><p>"But no sex for one week."</p><p>Tila pinagbagsakan ng langit at lupa si Chanyeol sa narinig. "Mahal naman!"</p><p>Nagpatuloy sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Kyungsoo.. dalawang linggo tayong walang sex! Tapos another one week, tatlong linggo yun putangina! Tuyot na tuyot na pagkatao ko!"</p><p>Pigil na pigil tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Ginusto mo yan. Magdusa ka!"</p><p>"Sa ginagawa mong 'to magkakasakit ako!"</p><p>"Hindi ka magkakasakit sa pagkatuyot. Magkakasakit ka sa pagiging matigas ang ulo mo."</p><p>"Sinabi naman ng doktor na pwede akong uminom pero wag lang talaga sobra. Alam mo rin naman yun. Kaya di naman ako uminom nang sobra."</p><p>Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo. Tama naman ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Pero iniingatan pa rin niya ang kalagayan ni  Chanyeol dahil baka bumalik ulit ang ulcer niya.</p><p>"Mahal.. ayaw mo ba ng sex? Ayaw mo na bang makipag-sex sakin?" pagdadrama ni  Chanyeol.</p><p>"You and your being dramatic ass. Nasaan na ang  Chanyeol na una kong nakilala?" patuloy pa rin sila sa paglalakad.</p><p>"That  Chanyeol found dead in a ditch. Wag mo ibahin ang usapan. Bawasan mo naman yung one week.."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Mahal.. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too but no."</p><p>"Kyungsoo!" pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maraming salamat at matiyaga mong tinapos ang fic ko! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>